Her prayer
by TheLittlePenguin
Summary: He raped her on a drunken night. She became pregnant with the next possible heir to the throne. Somehow, along the way, hatred turned into love.
1. Whisky

.Bella.

I walked down the empty street, my shoes crunching the wet ground beneath. My satin dress gave me no warmth, but it didn't bother me. Who cared? I could hear music blasting from the night club as I strolled in. The spot lights flashed everywhere, and I could hear the girls laughing with pleasure when the boys gave them their fullest attention. I dragged my heels to the tall stool by the bar.

"Hey, looking good!" The bar tender, Charles, greeted with a grin.

I smiled at him. It was interesting how boys looked at you with those hungry eyes. As if there was a live, roasted chicken walking in front of them. "Give me the usual." I ordered. Reaching in my bag, I grabbed a cigerette, and a lighter from inside. Charles came back with five bottles of whisky, and placed them on the table.

"This dress fits you." He commented. "Your eye lashes are longer. Damn, you look fantastic."

I smirked, and opened one of the bottles. I gulped the whisky down. That was what all the guys around here wanted. They looked at girls as if they're objects, and grab them as if they were free.

"Charles, I'm not like those girls." I gestured to those who were on stage, stripping and dancing. "I don't fuck for free."

"I wish you did."

"Go to hell."

"Sure, but you'll go with me."

I burst out laughing, and so did he. I put my finger tips to his lips, and he kissed them. It was a way to tease boys. He smiled once more, and went back to work. I was left alone to drink in this crowded, corrupted place which smelled of sex, money and lust. Sickening. I asked for it, though. It was just twenty days ago that I'd stepped into this club. That was when I was a complete nerd, and naive to this world. Now, I seem to be part of it. It's as if I'd spent my whole life here.

I drank the second bottle. My father had left me two months ago. My only close kin was gone. And my mother fucking got married out of the blue. 'It's for the greater good. Phil loves me.' She had said. Fuck. Who're you trying to kid? Do I look like I'm five to you? I go home every night, just to hear her say sweet nothings to her husband. I couldn't even grief for my father, because I was already mourning for the loss of my old, happy life.

I dumped the second bottle to the side, and started on my third. Tears were streaming down my face, as I poured the liqour into my mouth. Fuck this life of mine.

_"Bella!" My mother yelled at me. "Don't you dare talk to Phil this way!"_

_"Renee, it's okay. I..." Phil started._

_"Shut the fuck up!" I screamed. "Who do you think you are?! You're not my father!"_

_A hand slammed straight across my cheek. "How dare you?!" She shouted. _

_"Dad's dead, okay?! What the fuck do you want?! Just leave me alone!" I sobbed, and ran out of the house._

My worthless tears never stopped falling. It was good thing that I'd bought water proof mascara. I'll be crying for hours, while people will just stare. My life is in a mess. It wasn't just family problems that I was facing. It seemed to me that everything unfortunate that could happen to a human being actually happened to me.

_"Jake, please..." I begged, crying._

_"Bella, you come home drunk, and smelling of smoke. You weren't like this before." His face was hard._

_"I-I'll change. But, please don't leave me!" _

_"No, Bells. It's not going to work now..."_

_"Jake!"_

_"I've been bearing with it. You know me, Bella. I don't want a corrupted girl by my side."_

_"I'm corrupted...?" I quoted._

_Jacob folded his arms. "We've quarreled for days. I'm tired, okay?"_

_"Am I not tired?" I sobbed. "Do you think I want this life?"_

_"Bells, it's not going to work." He whispered. _

_With that, he walked away. He walked out of my life. Walked out of our future. My hopes vanished._

I screamed, and shook my head, the tears spilling out of my eyes. Nobody heard me. The music drowned my cries. I opened the fourth bottle, and finished it in less than a minute. They said that, men drink their days to take away their pain and sorrow. But not for me. The more I drank, the more it became clearer that life was meaningless for me. I hadn't noticed a figure slipping into the seat next to mine.

"I heard you scream." The figure spoke. He sounded drunk.

"It's none of your business. Leave me alone!"

He chuckled. It sounded low and strained. "Believe it or not, I'm not going to move."

I closed my eyes for a minute, then re opened them. "I don't care. You drink your beer, and I'll drink my whisky."

"Fair enough." He nodded his head, and tipped the can to his lips.

We were silent, listening to the heartbeat of the band - the drums. I'd always wanted to learn the drums since I was a kid. But I never got a chance to. Mum signed me up for fucking ballet classes. I spent my whole life jumping and spinning around. The guitar was one of my favourites too, and then, Mum tried to be a smart ass, and I went for piano lessons instead. My stranger next to me groaned a little, and rested his head on his arm.

"Are you okay?" I asked, shaking him.

His responding sigh was slow, and resigned. I shook him harder still. He jerked up suddenly, and looked around wildly. His expression was a little frightening, and I removed my hand from his shoulder. He stared at me for a minute, but I never looked at him. I kept drinking whisky, the warm liquor filling my throat. My head started to spin rapidly, and everything around me started to blur. Waves of darkness washed before my eyes, before I'd even realised it.

* * *

A/N: Hey! This is the first chapter! Please tell me what you think of it, okay? I'm already working on the second chapter :)


	2. Confusion

.Bella.

I awoke, feeling sore. My muscles around my legs ached so badly, that I whimpered. My eyes were blinded by the light that was penetrating from all over the room. It was so bright. I sat up, and looked around. My surroundings were unfamiliar. The room was brightly lit, all four walls painted in white. The east wall wasn't exactly a wall, but a giant glass window that overlooked the sea. I rubbed my shoulders, and my eyes grew wide.

My shoulders were bare. I looked around frantically. _No, this is not happening! Where are my clothes?! _The white blanket covering my naked body crumpled, as my fingers twined them forcefully. I searched the floor, and on the bed. My clothes were nowhere to be found. I kept the fear that was threatening to spill out of my mouth hidden deep down in my throat. My body was stiff, and my mind went blank all of a sudden. Was this a dream?

I forced myself up, and walked up to the mirror. The girl with chocolate brown eyes stared back at me emptily. She was pale, and her cheeks were sunken. There was one word that was clearly spelt across her face: Pain. That was all she had.

I walked back slowly to the large, white bed. I sat down, and looked at the bed sheets, not breathing. There were three drops of blood that stood out from the among the pure white covers. For a moment, my heart stopped beating. I touched the red drops, praying hard that they were just stickers, or...or anything but my purity.

And I screamed.

The door slammed open, and a tiny girl with black hair that hung to her shoulders rushed in, and came to a halt before me. Her eyes were a very dark shade of brown. They were wide, and alert.

"Oh dear..." She muttered, and disappeared into the other end of the room. She emerged with a huge bathrobe in her hands.

"Here, put this on." She said in a high voice.

I was shaking, and tearing violently. She helped me, as I struggled to put it on. It was warm, and smelled of soap.

"There, there..." She cooed, and hugged me. "Don't cry. I'll explain everything to you."

I sniffed, and wiped my tears with the sleeve of the bathrobe. She handed me a warm glass of water, and I gulped it down gratefully. She ran back to the other end of the room, and came back with a warm, wet towel in her hands. She gently wiped my face with it, and I felt much better.

"Here," She led me back to the bed, where she sat, cross-legged, and faced me.

"Aila!" She called.

A lady, who looked about twenty with a youthful glow, appeared at the door. She was dressed like a french maid, in a dress, with a bonnet on her head.

"Yes, Miss Alice?" She asked, with a bright smile.

"Please prepare a hot meal for out guest."

"Of course!" Aila beamed, and gently excused herself.

I wasn't used to all these courtesy, and civilised acts that only royals in my history textbook practiced.

The girl turned back to me, and smiled, flashing her white teeth in contrast with her hair. "My name is Alice."

I managed to twitch my lips to smile. "Um, I'm Bella."

She laughed, a tinkling giggle. "You're just like her."

"Who?"

Her smiled vanished, and she looked somber now. "You have the rights to know why you're here. So I'll tell you."

I didn't say anything, and waited for her to speak. She stared our of the window, and gazed at the sea.

"Last night, my cousin went out to the night club. He wasn't allowed to, but he disobeyed. He was the one who sat next to you at the bar." She looked at me. "Remember him?"

"Yes."

She continued. "You see, Bella, my cousin had a girl whom he had loved very much. He loved her more than life itself, and would give anything to make her happy. She loved him too, and never left his side. They went through thick and thin, and their love for each other was steadfast, strong. She wasn't rich. Her father was a failed businessman, and her mother had to take care of all three children. Berlin - that was her name - struggled to keep her family going."

Alice paused, contemplating. Her eyes bored down into mine, and her voice came out in a whisper. "They were planning to get married, but...she died."

I didn't move, but continued to stare at her.

"My cousin has suffered since then. She was the reason for his existence. H-he saw you last night at the bar."

"I don't understand..." I said slowly.

"Bella, you look like _her_. When I'd first saw you being carried in, I almost screamed. How could you resemble her so much?" She looked at me with sunken eyes. "I told him that you couldn't be Berlin."

It was a minute before I could speak. "No, no, you're trying to tell me to stay here?"

"Please, could you please do this for him?" Alice begged.

"He's robbed me of myself, Alice." I whispered, my voice breaking. "He's done it with me."

She closed her eyes. "I know."

"Alice..."

"Have pity on him, Bella. Please. His sufferings are more than what words can describe. His family has never seen him smile since the day Berlin went away...until he'd first seen you two years ago."

My heart ached for him. His love for her was like mine with Jacob. I understood how it was like for him. Leaving Jacob was as good as dying.

"If I stay here, will he really be happy?" I asked quietly.

Her eyes lit up the slightest bit. "Yes, yes, he will be happy."

"I'll stay, then." I decided, knowing full well that drinking beer and having wild parties will no longer be part of my life. Would I miss that old life, when I had fun all day long?

"Thank you very, very much, Bella!" Alice's large eyes were brimming with tears. "Thank you so much!"

There was a knock on the door, and Aila came in with a tray of food. "Please enjoy your meal." She smiled politely, and set the food on the table.

"I'll leave you now, Bella." She said, as she got up. "If you need anything, just ring the bell over there." She gestured to an old, large bell at the side of the room. "I've run the hot water in the bath for you."

She walked towards the door, her short, black dress flowing gently. She stopped, and turned around to face me. "Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you so much."

With that, she shut the door behind. I looked around the table, and found my hand phone lying in the middle. There was a charger next to it. I flipped open the phone, and realised that I had twenty missed calls from home. Shaking, I dialed my home number.

"Hello?" It was Phil.

_Don't be fucking stupid, Bella. You're just fucked up now. Just say what you have to. Drop that fucking ego of yours._

"Hey, Phil. It's Bella." I said quietly, tears flowing down again.

"Bella! Are you alright? Where are you?"

"Phil, please lower your volume. Don't let Mum hear this."

"Of couse." His voice was evidently softer. "Bella, we've been so worried for you."

I bit back my sobs. "Phil, for the time being, I won't be going home.."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't worry, I'm perfectly safe and well taken care of. I'll explain it to you next time."

"Bella, are you alright?"

"Yes."

"What do I tell your mother?"

"Tell her I'm with a friend overseas. I'll continue to study hard, Phil. Don't worry."

"Bella, I trust you. I know you'll keep yourself safe." He said sternly. Like my father.

"I will."

"That's good."

"Phil?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"I love you...Dad." My voice broke at the last word.

He was silent for a minute. When he spoke, his voice was filled with emotions. "That's my girl." He said proudly. "Take care of yourself. Don't worry about Renee, I'll look after her."

"Bye, Dad. I'll be safe, you'll see."

"Bye, litle girl."

I snapped my phone shut, and buried myself under the blankets, crying. After awhile, I slept.

.Alice.

I could hear Bella's muffled sobs under the blanket. She must have been crying so loudly, becuase the doors were supposed to be sound proof.

"I'm sorry, Bella." I whispered, leaning my head against the door. "I know how much it hurts..."

"Alice?"

I turned around, and Edward walked down the hallway, towards me.

"How is she?" He asked worriedly.

"Edward, why did you do it with her? Were you out of your mind?" I whispered quietly.

His green eyes were sad. "Berlin..."

"Berlin is dead, Edward!" I said harshly. "She's Bella, and because of what you've done last night...she's hurting."

Seeing his expression, I felt the need to take my words back. "Look, Edward, Bella has decided to stay. I know you've been watching her for two years now. I know how much you want her. But please, give her time to adapt to this life."

I added softly, "She's not Berlin."

I may have been imagining it, but all of a sudden, the room went silent. My eyes grew wide, and I pushed open the door.

"What is it, Alice?" Edward asked. "What's happening?"

I ran into the room, which was as quiet as a graveyard, and threw back the blanket. Bella lay there, her eyes closed. For a second, I held my breath. Edward climbed onto the bed, and pulled Bella into his arms. He shook her body gently.

"Bella?" He stroked her face.

Her chest rose and fell gently, and I smiled - relieved. She groaned slightly, and snuggled closer into Edward's embrace, oblivious to the fact that she was in his arms.

And Edward smiled. For two years, his smiles were empty and hard. This day, his smile could make even the dead feel alive.


	3. History

.Bella.

I was awoken by the gentle touch on my shoulder.

"Bella?"

I coughed a little. My head was hurting like hell, and my stiff neck ached every time I shifted.

"Bella? It's time to wake up now." The soothing voice said.

I opened my eyes, and found myself staring into a pair of green eyes. I suppose, I was too tired to even move an inch. My body refused to start functioning. I looked around. It was dark outside, and the windows were open. The breeze from the open sky cooled the room. I looked at him again. Then I realised...he was indeed royalty. His great grandfather was Serdar Cullen, who was supposedly the heir to the throne of Italy, but gave his place to one of his brothers instead. I'd seen him at the parades before.

_Edward Cullen._

"Bella, are you hungry?" He asked, touching my forehead.

It was unexpected, and I started to tear, remembering the night before.

"Bella? Bella, I'm so sorry..." He cradled me to his chest. Somehow, his scent seemed familiar, and the warmth of his embrace was so comforting, that I stopped fretting after a minute or so.

I sat up, and clutched my abdomen. It was hurting so bad, as if I had drunk a whole bottle of acid, and it was feasting on my raw stomach. I whimpered, and started to wheeze.

"Bella?!" Edward stood up frantically, and caught my shoulders, as I began to fall backwards. "Oh, god...please don't. Bella!"

I felt light headed, as if my brain lacked oxygen, and everything began to spin rapidly. My throat seemed to shut out the air that I was desperately trying to inhale. I clutched my chest, and shivered violently.

"Bella!" Edward shouted. "Help! Somebody, please help!"

I could hear footsteps rushing in, voices - both high and low - shouting my name. My vision blurred, and I fell back onto the bed below. Hands were touching my face, but the softest of all was _his_ touch. His frantic cries of my name. All the while he held onto my hand, never letting go. And then, as if turning down the volume of a radio, the voices around me grew softer, and softer, till all that was left - the voice in my head, telling me to live.

.Rosalie.

It was perhaps fate, that my parents left Jasper and I so early. That my mother would die for my father, while he lay in his coffin. That I would go to live with the royalty in a mansion, and spend my whole life there, learning as how the royals did. Was this fate?

The stars in the sky sparkled brightly.

I hugged Ryan close to me. He had just woken up, and was hugging his teddy bear tightly. His tiny fingers twisted around a lock of my curls. He had just celebrated his first birthday two days ago. Ryan's had Emmett's eyes - a very light shade of brown - like coffee, mixed with lots of milk. His hair was golden, and curled out in different directions. He looked out of the window, and then back to me, his pink cheeks glowing.

"Hello, baby." I cooed. "Had a good sleep?"

He pointed to the stars.

"Those are called 'stars', darling." I smiled, as he pressed his nose against the window to have a better view of them.

"I'm surprised he's not called for his Dad." Jasper snickered, and patted his nephew's back tenderly.

I laughed. "I'm glad he hasn't. Or we wouldn't be able to sleep tonight."

Jasper grinned, and held up his hands while Ryan crawled up to his lap. Leaning against his uncle, Ryan fell asleep once again. Emmett was with Carlisle in Italy. The opening of a new museum had caused a great celebration, and they were invited for the grand opening. Before Emmett had left, Ryan refused to leave his father's side, and wailed every time I tried to take him away.

It was a long ride, and Ryan really did cry his lungs out during the journey. Our bodyguards tried to soothe him, when we'd stopped halfway through the ride for a toilet break, and a nappy change for him. Jasper coaxed him with melted chocolate, but it didn't seem to work.

"Baby, please don't cry." I literally begged Ryan as he wailed.

I rubbed his back as we got back into the car. After a few minutes, his cryings subsided, and he fell asleep. Jasper sighed, and slouched back.

"Gee, sis. You have one hell of a tyrant here. I wonder who's temper he takes after." He eyed me, raising his eye brows.

I smacked his leg, and he laughed softly.

The remaining journey was silent. Jasper had fallen asleep, with Ryan curled on his lap. We reached Forks in no time, and I marvelled at the tall, majestic iron gates. Twelve guards stood outside, and saluted as our car drove in. Jasper carried Ryan and got out first, and handed him to one of the nannies.

We were greeted by echos.

"Please save her! Please!"

Edward?

Jasper and I stared at each other, before running up the stairs, and down the long hallway. We ran past many doors, many rooms, till we reached one - with the doors open ajar. There were two doctors, and three nurses. The servants were standing in a row outside the room. Alice was inside too.

"Bella! Bella!" Edward cried. Alice tried in vain to pull him away with her small body.

"Edward! Move!" She yelled. "Let them do their jobs, damn it!"

Bella?

Jasper rushed in, and pulled Edward away from the crowd of doctors and nurses, who were bending down, examining a body. Who was that?

"Edward!" Jasper shouted. "Edward! Stop!"

Edward stopped shouting, and the whole room was quiet, except for the doctors' continuous discussion. He started to whimper, his whole face pained. Jasper grabbed his arm, and brought him to the couch. Alice followed. I walked in slowly, my heels beating against the ground. I looked over at the doctors' shoulders, and caught sight of a pale, unconscious face. As soon as I'd seen her, I fell a few steps back.

Berlin?

I looked at Edward, and he had his face buried in his hands. Alice looked exhausted, as Jasper sat next to her. Their heads were close, and they were whispering. Jasper's eyes were wide as he kept looking at Berlin.

"Berlin?" I asked softly.

Alice looked up. "No, her name is Bella."

I opened my mouth, then closed it. _Bella?_ This was strange...

The doctors straightened up, and walked over to Edward. I decided to join in. Alice and Jasper were on their feet, hand in hand.

"What's wrong with her?" Edward asked anxiously.

"Asthma attack." The doctor reported. "As well as a gastric flu. It is serious, I will not lie. Please refrain from doing anything that may trigger the attack again. It is not easy."

"What should we do, then?" Alice asked.

The doctors looked at each other. "Let her mind relax. I believe, she must have bottled everything up to herself, thus, the attack. Psychologically, her mental state is far from healthy. Normally, fifteen minutes after the attack, the patients would have woken up. But as for Miss Isabella..."

"Her will for living is low."

Edward's face was twisted with pain.

"Talk to her, and take her out for walks, perhaps. Show her that there are people who love her." The doctor smiled.

With that, they bowed, and took their leave.

.Bella.

It must have been quite awhile. When I'd woken up, everything seemed to be back to normal. I was breathing properly again. I stared at the ceiling for awhile, before getting up. I looked at the old, grandfather clock. It was 3.25 am.

The lights were switched on, and Edward was asleep on the bed next to me. His warm hand held mine. I was wearing a white night gown. Across the room, Alice was asleep, with her head resting on a man's shoulder. He was tall, and had blond, curly hair which glowed. Opposite them was a girl, who could have been his twin sister. Her beauty was breath taking, and she was sound asleep, her golden ringlets waving slightly as the breeze blew in.

Slowly and carefully, I released my hand from Edward's, and got down from the bed. He slept, undisturbed.

I could hear a slight shifting, and the golden-haired girl awoke. It was like watching sleeping beauty awaken. Her violet eyes met mine, and she smiled, lightening the room. Carefully, she inched closer to me, her long, black dress sweeping the floor. My looks were horribly insignificant, compared to hers.

"Hello, Bella." She whispered. "My name is Rosalie."

"Hello." I whispered back, my voice hoarse.

She quickly poured a glass of warm water from the jug, and handed it to me. "Drink this up." She said quietly.

I gulped the water down, and looked at her. Literally, her skin glowed under the light. Her long, silky hair curled their way down to her waist. She smiled again, her white teeth glistening.

"You must be starving." She said.

I nodded my head.

"Come," She took my hand. "I'll cook for you."

She opened the door quietly, and the both of us slipped out of the room. The long, narrow hallway was lit with candles, and the glass windows faced a beautiful garden. The place seemed like a castle from the fairy tales, where it overlooked the ocean, and the sand. Rosalie never let go of my hand.

"Bella, you really scared me." She laughed softly. "For a minute, you had me believe that Berlin was back. But then I realised, that I'd seen you before outside your school last year."

"Outside my school?" I echoed.

"Yes. During that period of time, Alice kept telling me that there was a girl who looked exactly like Berlin. So I watched you from my car."

"Oh."

She stopped walking for awhile, and turned to look at me. I could see that her eyes have become watery. It was like another transparent layer in front of her violet pupils.

"Berlin was my best friend." She whispered, and soon enough, a tear rolled down her flawless cheek.

Not knowing what to say, I reached my trembling fingers up, and wiped the tear away. She laughed, and took my hands.

"Whether you are Berlin, or Bella, you comfort me with your presence." She touched my hair.

"Do you miss her a lot?" I couldn't help, but ask.

She looked out of the window, and into the night sky. "When she'd left, there was a pain in my heart that hurt so bad, I was in bed for days. She was my constant companion. We would sit together, and talk till dusk." She then turned back to me. "Yes, I miss her more than mere words can describe."

"I'll try my best to be her." I said.

Rosalie smiled. "No. You're Bella, not Berlin. Edward loves you for who you are."

"He doesn't even know me. I mean...he just wants me because I look like Berlin."

She seemed almost surprised at my assumption. "No, no. You must never think that way. It's your courage, bravery when you stand up for your own rights. Your perseverance to live after your beloved father had left. The humour that makes him laugh. It is _you,_ Bella. I've never seen him love another girl since Berlin had left."

I blinked in surprise.

"Come on, we'll head to the kitchen, and I'll whip up something good for you."


	4. Meeting

.Bella.

Rosalie told me many things about the family. Her husband was Emmett Cullen. He was Alice's brother, and cousin to Edward. Their father was the king who ruled over Italy, but on the tenth year of his rule, their mother died of cancer. They came to live with Esme, who was known as 'The gracious dutchess', and spent their childhood growing up with her only son, Edward. Edward's father, Carlisle, was always busy with state matters. Thus, Edward grew up, deprived of fatherly love.

Rosalie and Jasper came into the house when they were both five, after their parents - who were good friends with Carlisle, died. Esme willingly took them in, and raised them as her own. Their father fell off a cliff, while sight seeing, and their mother shot herself in the heart during the funeral. Both she and Jasper grew up, and found love during their youth. She and Emmett were both eighteen when they got married. They had Ryan a year later.

"Alice and Edward are both nineteen." Rosalie said, as she sipped her coffee. It was morning, and we were in her room which she shared with Emmett. It was much larger, and grand. There were posters, and pictures - each telling a different story of their love. Ryan was sleeping in his crib. I looked at the clock, with hung down from the ceiling.

"Don't worry," Rosalie assured me. "Edward wakes up really late when there's no school."

School. My stomach twisted at that word. I missed my friends.

"Bella, we've told your principal that you are with us." Rosalie said softly.

"Oh."

"Phil knows too."

My heart skipped a beat. "What?"

She looked at me with a sympathetic smile. "Edward told him personally over the phone."

"What did Phil say?"

"He said he's okay with it, as long as you're safe."

At that point, I really wished I could turn back time, and gotten along well with Phil. I should never have shouted at him.

"Which school does Edward attend?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Currently, Esme has hired tutors to come in to teach us. Jasper is majoring in history. Alice will soon get a degree in fashion designing. Edward plans to study 'full-force' into music. Emmett is juggling between engineering and foreign affairs." She smiled.

"How about you?" I asked, noticing that she'd mentioned everyone but herself.

She thought about that for awhile. "It's difficult for me to study with Ryan around."

"Doesn't he have a nanny?"

"Yes, but studying architecture requires a lot of time and effort. Ryan needs a lot of care as he is growing. I can't bear to leave him with a nanny, and head off to study."

"You're a good mother." I blurted.

She grinned. "I owe Ryan a lot."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

She looked at the white-coloured crib next to her, and rocked it gently.

"I used to be obsessed with studying architecture. I've never had such a strong interest in anything before. Even after I got married to Emmett and was pregnant, I still continued to run from home, to my tutor's house. Esme strongly disapproved it, but it didn't matter to me.

"It was one night, when I was heavily pregnant, and the endless rain never seemed to stop. I had to be home by a certain time, so I decided to walk all the way back. I didn't want to bother my chauffeur to drive me. I was wearing heels, then. Just when I'd reached the gate, I tripped on a stone, and fell. My stomach hurt badly, but I managed to sit up. It was then that I realised, my white dress had turned red. I screamed, not knowing what to do, and Emmett was the first one who heard me. He carried me into the house, and I was put to sleep.

"I awoke in a hospital, and the first thing I looked for was my baby. The doctors told me that Ryan was kept in an incubator, because he was premature - still very small, and weak. His little heart could have stopped beating any moment. Emmett and I prayed everyday, hoping that our little boy could live. And he did."

I was so absorbed by her story, that I didn't realise that Alice had entered.

"There you are, Bella." She sighed in relief. "You're lucky Edward's not awake yet, or he'll be frantic when he doesn't see you next to him."

I didn't know what Edward saw in me to make him fall in love. I didn't know how we ended up have sex after the other night. Usually, I wouldn't even let guys touch my waist. I looked at Ryan, who was fast asleep, a tiny blanket covering him. The last thing I wanted, was to be pregnant at the age of seventeen. That would really suck.

"What course do you want to study, Bella?" Rosalie asked gently, while Alice sat next to her.

I shrugged. "I've always wanted to be a psychologist."

"That's interesting." Alice laughed. "Edward wanted to study that too, until he found his passion for music."

I grinned, but my smiled didn't last long. "What should I do to make myself love him back?" I whispered.

Alice and Rosalie exchanged a long glance.

"You'll learn to love him one day. Edward will wait." Alice said.

"You can start by being a good friend to him. Soon, you'll see that he is the perfect man for you." Rosalie added.

That didn't seem like a bad idea. I nodded my head.

Rosalie took my hand. I looked at her flawless skin. "I know that it is difficult for you," She said. "I'm sure this place feels like a prison, where you can no longer have your wild life. You have been forced into this world. But, for Edward, please bear with it. We do see the differences in him."

I nodded again. "I'd better get back to my room. Is Jasper still there?"

"No, he's back in his own room." Alice smiled.

I grinned back, and walked out of Rosalie's room. My room was just across her's, and a few doors away. I opened my room door with minimal noise, and closed it.

Edward was still lying at the same position, his hand outstretched. Quietly, I walked up to my bed, and sat there. The more I looked at him, the more connection there was between us. I didn't know how it worked, but it just did. Suddenly, I felt like I've known him for three years, instead of three days. All the hatred and sadness seemed to fade away.

I reached out, and touched his hair, feeling the softness of them. His long eyelashes were dark brown. His skin was pale, as the sun shone on him. He shifted, and rubbed his eyes. I slipped my fingers in between his. Slowly, like a portrait coming to life, he sat up, and looked around. I smiled.

"Hello," I said, knowing full well that I've never really given a proper introduction before.

He looked at me, his eyes searching. Then, he finally smiled back. "Hello."

"I'm sorry for scaring you yesterday." I apologised, and his hand tightened around mine.

"I'm glad you're fine now," He said quietly.

I used idolise many good looking actors when I was thirteen, and dreamed of having a perfect boyfriend. Jacob was one, but we were history now.

"Do you want to wash up?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Go ahead. I'll wait for you here." I urged him.

He kissed my cheek, even before I could react, and hopped off the bed. Grabbing a towel, he strolled into the bathroom. I heard the rumblings of steaming water hitting the bathtub. This was my bedroom, technically speaking. Edward had his own room. Rosalie had brought me in during my little tour around the place. His room was similar to mine, except that his south wall was plastered with his achievements over the years.

I stood up, and walked towards the window, and onto the balcony. The sea was vast, and glowed valiant blue. It sparkled rays of silver and gold, as the sun light touched its surface. The brown sand was so inviting. Without even feeling them, I knew that they were warm. The cliffs and rocks around were plastered with green algae.

I smiled. When was the last time I'd visited the beach?

_"Bella! Don't hurt yourself!" Jacob called after me, as I ran bare footed in the sand. Every step rejuvenated me._

_I laughed in return. "Come on, Jake!" _

_He chuckled and ran after me. I squealed in delight, when he'd caught my wrists, and carried me up._

_"Caught ya!" He laughed playfully, and swung me around in his arms._

_"You big bully!" I chortled "I'll get Charlie to put you behind bars."_

_He grinned. "Sure, sure. You love me too much to do that."_

_I kissed his cheek. "I love you, Jake."_

_He kissed my lips. "I love you more than you know, Bells."_

I smiled at the memory, a drop of tear falling onto my hand. Probably, Jacob was with somebody special. A better, prettier girl than me. A girl who could match Jacob perfectly - his perfect being.

As for me, I was put here - in this place - for a reason. And I'll live life well from now on. I'll enjoy every moment spent here. I'll forget my old life, and start anew. I'll learn new things everyday.

I'll learn to love again.

And my life was about to change...


	5. Seashells

.Bella.

During the next few weeks, I'd spent most of my time with Edward when he wasn't studying. I realised, he was hurting more than words could ever describe. I could feel the wretched pain when he talked about Berlin, of how he mourned of her loss. His life had came crashing down the day she'd died. He couldn't even bring himself to attend the funeral. He'd locked himself in his room, and wept.

"How did you meet Berlin?" I asked him, as we strolled along the sand. We weren't holding hands, but walking close enough that our arms touched once in awhile.

He smiled. "When I was young, I thought that, just because I was royalty, I could have everything I wanted. But she showed me that it wasn't the case. All humans are equal, whether rich or poor. In God's eyes, we're His children. We are all of the same status. From then, I became absorbed in her stories of how the poor lived, and much more. Soon, I started to develop a strong liking for her."

I'd asked many questions about his life, and how Berlin died. But he always avoided the question.

Something shiny caught my eye, and walked up to it, and scooped it up. It was a sea shell. Under the sunlight, it was glowing in many different colours. There were many others, but this particular one seemed to be vibrant - full of life. I dusted the sand off it. Edward came to my side.

"A seashell?" He smiled.

I nodded, marvelling at its beauty. "It's beautiful." I said, feeling the cool base of the seashell at my fingertips. "Do you want to touch it?"

He grinned, and nodded. I placed it on his hand. His warm palm touched mine for a brief moment, and I found myself staring into his deep green eyes. They seemed to be communicating to me, and I could see my own reflection in them. His eyes never left mine, and slowly, he lowered his head. I stood frozen as his warm lips brushed against mine, leaving a tingling feeling. I didn't even realise that I'd placed my hands on his chest. When I did, however, I blinked rapidly, and stepped back.

"I'm sorry, Bella." He apologised.

"No, I should be the one who's sorry." I shook my head, and forced a smile.

He touched the seashell briefly, then looked at me. A gentle breeze blew past us, and my long, curly hair trailed to the side. Alice had permed it two days ago. I lifted my head to face the sky, closing my eyes, and smelling the fresh scent of the sea water.

"You look beautiful." His voice was smooth, sounding like the passing wind.

I couldn't help but smile. "You too,"

He laughed an enchanting laugh. "You're so different, Bella."

I didn't know if it was a compliment, or something bad. My eyes re-opened. "Oh." Was all I could say.

He chuckled. "It's a compliment."

"How am I different?" I wondered aloud, then clamped my hand over my mouth.

He laughed, louder this time. "Everything about you makes you special. And your eyes..." He shook his head. "They just seem to be telling me a thousand different words."

I looked down at my bare feet. He was wearing sandals, and I found it odd. "Why don't you take those off?" I asked, and pointed to them.

"Oh." He said absently. "My mother doesn't really like me to take them off. Sharp rocks, and all that."

I kept my mouth from popping open. "So...you've never walked along the sand with your sandals off?"

"No."

"Ever?"

"Yeah."

Strange...

"If I asked you to take them off now, would you?" I asked softly.

He seemed to shudder. "I don't know. I've never taken them off before."

Slowly, I bent down, and unstrapped the Velcro. I heard him gasp softly.

"I promise, you wouldn't get hurt." I looked up at him. "Trust me."

At that last sentence, without even considering, he removed himself from his sandals, and stepped onto the sand for the first time. I put his sandals near a rock, and left mine there too. I watched as he grinned proudly, burying his feet into the soft, brown sand.

"It feels like flour," He smiled, and looked at me.

I laughed - for the first time since I'd entered this place. "That's what I used to call sand when I was young - flour."

He laughed along with me. I stepped up, and took his hand. "I promised that you wouldn't be hurt." I said fervently. "I keep my promises."

He curled his fingers around mine. I'd never truly realised how beautiful he was under the sun. His hair were a lighter shade of brown. The sunlight seemed to cause his eye lashes to shine. His lips were a little red, and his cheeks were pink with heat. He was just wearing a white collared shirt, but it was unbuttoned, and it revealed his muscular chest. His pants were rolled up to his knees.

"Careful," I cautioned, as seashells with sharp edges stuck out. I quickly pulled him aside, and we took the inner path.

We walked in silence for awhile. To be honest, I did enjoy the feeling of my hand in his. He was still in awe, the happiness of his bare feet touching the sand.

"It feels nice, doesn't it?" I asked him.

"Yeah, it feels really good," He agreed.

We listened to the waves hitting the cliffs, and falling back into the sea again and again. Pale ruffles showed at their tops, then skittered along, running to the right, farther away. and farther. Then, the foam was out of sight, like the hem of a nightgown someone snatched around the corner.

Like my nightgown I was wearing.

I hadn't bothered to change out of it when I'd woken up. I was more or less, accustomed to the lifestyle in the mansion. After all, Edward had a nightmare last night, and he slept in my arms till dawn. We slept together, but never did anything else. He wanted to sleep next to me, and I had no complaints.

"Bella?" Edward called my name.

"Hmm?"

"Do you dislike living my lifestyle?"

I stopped walked, and so did he. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I don't know...at times, I feel like you don't want to be here." He rubbed his head absently.

I looked down at the sand. My eyes stung a little.

"Bella?" He lifted my face up to him.

I cleared my throat, and wiped away the tears that were at the corners of my eyes. He got anxious immediately.

"Bella! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ask! Please don't cry!" He pulled me into his chest and held me there. I teared, and let out all my sorrows and pain. He never said anything else, but held me there, till I'd stopped. He released me, and put an arm around my shoulder as we continued to walk.

"I'm sorry about that, Edward." I said shakily.

"Don't apologise." He said quietly.

"I-It's not that I don't like living with you. But, I just can't seem to understand what _she _wants." I sighed.

He knew who the 'she' was. Mrs. Phelps, a personal trainer, who was Esme's favourite, had come in to teach me how to sit, stand, walk, and talk. I never liked her, because she contradicted whatever I said.

"Oh. You don't like her?" Edward asked.

"Not much," I grimaced. "I have to walk in a perfectly straight line in heels, with a book on my head. I mean, that's what they show on TV, but I never expected it to be true. And my heels are five inches tall. My head was to be held high, and if I didn't put on make up, she'd just flip. Everyday, I'll just put mascara, and leave the rest pale. She'd get upset. If I wore shorts, she'd literally kill herself."

Edward laughed at the last comment.

"It's not funny," I sniffed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Bella." He stifled his laughter.

"I'm glad she's not coming today. I can walk around bare footed." I grinned.

Edward looked at his watch. "My tutor's arriving soon," He announced.

"I'd like to stay here for awhile." I told him.

"Will you be alright alone?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I smiled, and patted his hand.

He kissed me swiftly on the cheek. It was something that I'd gotten used to during the past few weeks. We were more like a couple now, occasionally holding hands. The main reason of my existence here was to make him happy.

"Remember to take your sandals," I reminded him.

He nodded, and walked back, dusting his shirt. I perched myself on a high rock. It was taller that I'd expected it to be, and half submerged in the water. I left my legs to dangle.

My mum knew about everything now. She freaked out, as usual, but was glad that I am still surviving. She talks to me on the phone sometimes, and Edward messages her for daily updates. She's moved back to Arizona. My face was sprawled all over the newspapers. Titles like, "NEW CULLEN?" or, "COMMONER TO PRINCESS", "ISABELLA SWAN - NEW LOVE INTEREST FOR EDWARD CULLEN?" It was disgusting to see how the media wanted to know everything. I've had friends from my old school calling me up, but Alice told me not to answer their calls. I missed Angela and Jesicca. I kept in contact with them through emails. But the wild fun was gone.

Staring into the sea, I thought of how my life was affected by the media. When I went out now, I had to wear shades, and have almost eight bodyguards surrounding me. If I tripped, it would be splattered all over the news. I was banned from consuming alcohol. They kitchen tried to give me organic food, but my personal maidservant, Alicia, would sneak in Mac Donalds' for me. This was how life was. I hadn't started proper psychology training yet. They wanted me to groom myself into a proper royalty first.

This was a private beach, where no cameras could flesh, and no visitors were allowed. It was _peaceful._ I loved to sit on the rocks, and listen to the waves sigh as they drew in, and moved forwards. I knew that on the other end of this beach, was La Push.

"What are you doing now, Jake?" I whispered. "Are you eating well?"

The answer that I'd received was only the whispering wind which blew past me. I'd considered sending him emails, but it didn't seem like a good idea. He had his own life now, and I had mine. Just a few months ago, the world was ours. Now, we belong to different worlds.

"You know something, Jake?" I spoke to the waters beneath. "Everything is so vibrant in the mansion. But..."

I couldn't seem to continue as tears threatened to spill. My mouth had run dry, and it felt as though there was something in my throat.

"But my heart feels so cold, so empty." I bent my head down, and the tears trapped in my eyes dripped down one by one. "I don't know how to keep my soul warm anymore."

I clutched my chest, my teeth grinding together. My shoulders shook, as more and more tears poured out. I looked at up the blue sky.

"Dad..." I choked. "Dad, please come back..."

* * *

It seemed like eternity. I hadn't realised that I'd leaned back, and fallen asleep. I was awoken by a soft patting of my cheek. My eyelids fluttered, and Edward was bending over me. Next to him, were four male servants. For a moment, I could seem to remember anything. I looked around.

It was raining.

I could hear the rain drops beating against the umbrellas that sheltered Edward and I.

"Oh, Bella," He helped me to sit up, and hugged me tightly. "You scared me. Did you know how long you've been sleeping here?"

I shook my head. My thin night gown was soaked.

"Five hours." He said, stroking my cheek. "You'd missed lunch."

I rubbed my eyes. "I'm not hungry, anyway."

He pursed his lips for a moment, then sighed softly. "I'll take you home, Bella." He wrapped a warm towel over me, and I was lifted into his arms. He got another towel, and wiped my face and exposed skin dry, before walking.

I draped my arms around his neck, and he kissed my forehead. It was a rather long walk back to the mansion, and I got worried. The rain was getting heavier, and I wondered if I was a burden to Edward.

"Am I heavy?" I asked, my voice hoarse.

"Not at all, darling," He replied. "You can sleep, if you want."

His footsteps were hurried. "Don't worry, I'll get you back home soon."

We past the main gates, and we were greeted by the guards at the front door. They open the door quickly, and it became warmer all of a sudden. I could hear Ryan wailing from Rosalie's room.

"There you go, Bella," He said as he lay me down on the soft bed.

He took a few steps back, and I grabbed his hand. He rubbed them, giving me warmth. "You have to change out of that dress. It's soaking." He told me softly. But I clung on to his hand stubbornly.

I heard Alice, and a few other maid servants enter. She tried to remove my grasp from Edward's, but failed to.

"Bella, Edward has to excuse himself. He can't see you change," She explained.

_Why not? He's already seen my naked body before. _

Slowly, I released his hand, and closed my eyes, as Alice stripped me out of my wet clothing. She put another dress on me, and wiped my body dry. The other maid servants dried my damp hair.

When they were done, they left the room, except for Alice, who touched my forehead. I opened my eyes.

"You look really tired, Bella," She said.

Edward came to my side, and pulled me up against his chest. I leaned into him, and fell asleep.


	6. Newspaper

.Bella.

When I'd awoken, it was six in the evening. Edward was next to me, reading a book. I sat up, and pulled the quilt over my body. It was cold. Edward noticed my act, and came to my side. Gently, he brushed my hair away from my face.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked, smiling.

I nodded, and he wound his arms around my neck. His sweet scent filled my lungs.

"Do you want to have dinner?" He asked.

I nodded again, feeling my stomach rumble with hunger. He let go of me, and stood up. I swung my legs off the bed, and wore my bunny slippers. It was better than wearing heels.

He snickered. "You look really cute in that."

I smiled, and walked over to the mirror. The black, mini dress that I was wearing was just two inches above my knees. My hair was silky, and soft. I stared at the girl in the mirror. Her brown eyes were wide with astonishment. Her pale skin was glowing, and smooth. Her lips were pale - in a pretty way, and her eye lashes were long, but natural.

"Alice figured that she could give you a make over while you were asleep. I told her not to apply make up. See how amazing you look without lipstick or mascara?" He stood next to me.

For a moment, I was mesmerized by the couple standing in front of the mirror. They were perfect for each other. He wrapped one arm around my waist.

"Come on," He pulled me gently out of the room. "Dinner's ready."

The sky was pink, with white streaks of clouds spread across the horizon. All the while, he held my hand in his. We walked down the long hallway of rooms, and down the marble staircase, where ten servants were waiting. One of them, Edward's butler, quickened his step, and whispered something into Edward's ear. His eyes were wide for a moment. Then, he turned to face me.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but you'll have dinner with Jasper and Alice tonight. Something happened in Italy, and I need to have a conference with the ministers." He said softly into my ear.

I nodded, a little disappointed. "I'll see you tonight?"

He seemed to think about that for awhile. "Yeah, if things aren't bad, I'll be back tonight."

He kissed my forehead, and ran back up the stairs. I walked through the living room. The fireplace was lit, giving me the feeling of home. The other servants followed me quietly behind. I reached the dining hall, where a long, rectangular table was set. Alice and Jasper had started eating.

"Hello, Bella," Jasper grinned. "You look great."

"That's because I used my magical powers on her," Alice elbowed him, with a smug smile on her face.

I laughed a little, and took my place opposite the two of them. I started on my salad, feeling the crisp lettuce filling my mouth.

"You seem to have a great love for salads," Jasper laughed.

I smiled back. "I've loved them since I was a kid."

He gobbled down a mouth full of pasta that Alice had fed him. I tried to look away, feeling awkward, as they put food into each others' mouths.

"Uh, thanks for the make over, Alice." I said.

Her eyes lit up. "Sure! I'm glad you like it. You look beautiful without make up, you know. You're a natural. I've never seen somebody who has such long eye lashes before."

I smiled. "Got it from my Mum,"

For the next twenty minutes, I listened to Alice's happy chatters, as I ate my chicken, and drank my soup. Jasper had his arms around her, listening attentively, and eating. It was interesting to see the both of them interact. She was a chatterbox, while he preferred to be the listener. She loved fashion so much - it was her life, while he would rather die, then to watch a fashion parade. She was small, and tiny, but he was tall. She loved to eat oysters, while he liked clams.

The thing was, while both of them were so different, they shared something so common: their passion and love for each other.

"Where's Rosalie?" I suddenly blurted out, causing Alice's conversation to cut off immediately.

My jaw dropped. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"No, no, it's okay!" Alice laughed. "She's in her room."

"Doesn't she want dinner?"

Jasper and Alice looked at each other for awhile, then nodded.

"She's a little upset," Jasper said.

"Over what?" I asked.

Without a word, he handed me a set of newspapers. It was yesterday's. The large, bold headings caught my attention.

_**Princess Rosalie 'Careless' Hale?**_

_Forks, Washington._

_By Anita Joans._

_For ages, people have waited for the news of the birth of Ryan Cullen, the heir to the throne, after his father Emmett Cullen. After the long await, Prince Ryan had been born earlier this year. But an insider reveals a grave mistake which Rosalie Hale, daughter-in-law of King Signior Cullen, had committed. The lady famous for her beauty and grace, was close to having a miscarriage during her pregnancy._

_A passionate student of architecture, she busied herself with her duties as a princess, as well as buried herself in architectural studies. Gynechologists have advised that a pregnant mother should take extra caution during pregnancy. Running between places could cause discomfort for the baby, following a miscarriage. Unfortunately, the princess of Italy failed to do so._

_Heavily pregnant, she tripped while getting home, and bled profusely. The alarm was sounded, and she had to go through a seven-hour major operation, in fear of losing both mother and child. During that time, there was a great uproar in Venice, Italy, where the King feared of losing a male heir to the throne. Prince Ryan had to be put in a special incubator, until he was fully developed._

_What a great scare for the whole nation. _

I could not bear to read any further. "This is ridiculous," I muttered, and placed the newspaper face down, so that I could not see the headings.

"Well, we're pretty used to it." Alice sighed. "I mean, it's part of our lives."

"But they've gone really far this time," Jasper said, taking a sip of his wine. "They really blew the whole matter up. All these are private, so she's kind of...sad."

"Does Emmett know about this?" I asked. "He will protect her, right?"

"Yeah, Emmett got really pissed off. This piece of article has been translated into many different languages, and spread around the whole world. He happened to see it in Italy, and called the publishers to cease publishing. Not that it will help, but still..."

"My brother gets really put off when the media attacks Rosalie," Alice said grimly. "You can literally see the rage in his eyes. After all, he is a prince, and heir to the throne. But his love for Rosalie..." She shook her head, as if there were no words stong enough to describe.

"So you see, Bella," Jasper said gently. "We have to behave in public, be respectable at all times. If something goes wrong, we'll be on the headlines."

I shuddered, and stared at the glass of wine in front of me.

"Bella, we don't mean to scare you like this, but it is a fact that you have to remember. Being royalty is far from easy. There're many things which you have to give up." Alice grimaced.

I forced a smile, and nodded. "Excuse me," I whispered, getting up. "Uh, I'll go back into my room again, and maybe visit Rosalie if I pass her's."

I could feel their eyes on my back as I walked out. The servants were watching me intently, as if expecting me to fall over. I heard the wheels of a car screech outside, and ran out to take a look. I opened the heavy doors, and the fresh air blew in. The Mercedes parked in front of the round about. A middle-aged blond stepped out first. He wore a business suit, and held a suitcase. He spotted me, and smiled, walking up. I recognised him almost immediately.

"You must be Bella," He said, taking my hand and shaking it firmly. "I'm Carlisle,"

I smiled back tentatively, and realised that I was in a short sleeping dress with bunny slippers. I groaned under my breath. "Welcome back home," Was all I could force out.

"Uncle!" Alice squeaked from behind me. She skipped to my side, and hugged him. Carlisle laughed heartily, warming my heart.

"How are you, dear child?" He asked with such tenderness, it made my skin crawl.

"She's fine, Uncle," Jasper replied, before Alice could open her mouth. She glared at him, and he laughed.

"Ah, that's good news," He smiled, and turned back to me.

"How are you? I'm sure you're not used to this life yet?" He asked.

"I'm adapting," I grinned.

He patted my shoulder. "It's not easy, I know. Thank you for doing this," He said earnestly.

I nodded.

Behind Carlisle, I assumed, was Emmett. I had seen his wedding picture with Rosalie hung up above their bed. He was bigger than I'd thought, almost intimidating.

"Hello, Bella," He greeted in a deep voice.

"Hello, Emmett." I said softly.

He flashed me a smile, along with his dimples. At that moment, he didn't seem scary at all. In fact, like the rest of the family, he was beautiful. Given his size, and priceless smile, he could make someone feel warm and protected.

I felt something gently brush at my leg. I turned around, and realised that it was Rosalie's long, flowing dress. Her expression was just of one thing - happiness. She stared at Emmett, as if not believing that he was there, before her eyes. He smiled back, and I could see tears welling up in her eyes. She looked pale today, not radiant. The news must have hit her pretty bad. Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, and I stepped into the living room to give them privacy. But I could help but turn around to watch them.

Rosalie practically flew into Emmett's waiting arms, and he lifted her into the air, spinning her round. I could hear her muffled sobs against his shoulders, as he soothed her. I looked away. She was so vulnerable in his embrace. I sat next to Carlisle on the long sofa. Alice and Jasper had gone in to look after Ryan upstairs.

"So, Bella," He cleared his throat. "Where's Edward?"

I paused for a moment, realising that I didn't actually know where he was. "He's...he said that he had to hold a conference with the other ministers. Something happened in Italy."

"You do resemble Berlin." He said quietly, examining my facial features.

I smiled. "That's what everybody says,"

He laughed. "Yes, well, you really do."

We were silent for a minute, listening to the crackling of the fire. It had started to pour outside. The grandfather clock chimed - seven o'clock. I hesitated, before opening my mouth to speak.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you give up your place as King to your brother?"

He sipped his tea, before setting the cup back on the table. "When you become the King, your duties as a leader and father becomes so uptight, that it is difficult to breathe at times. I wanted a normal family, not one that is dragged apart. Alice and Emmett left their father, my brother the King, when they were very young. They would visit him for a couple of months in Italy, then come back here again."

"So, they aren't close to their father at all?" I asked, warming my hands around the hot cup of tea.

Carlisle thought about it for awhile, then replied, "Emmett has a very close relationship with his father, but not so much of Alice."

"That's because Emmett is the successor to the throne?"

"No, Emmett is just the successor _tentatively._ We can change the heir to the throne. It may not necessarily be Emmett. Edward or Alec can be one of the heirs too."

"Alec?"

"Oh, yes. I have two brothers - Signior, and Barnabas. Signior has Alice and Emmett, while Barnabas has Jane and Alec."

"How old are Jane and Alec?"

"They're both fifteen - twins, like Rosalie and Jasper. But they do contrast. Jane is fiery tempered, while Alec seems to have all the patience in the world. If you agitate Jane, you're literally throwing yourself into hell," He laughed a little.

I giggled along with him. A high peal of laughter echoed through the stairway, and Jasper emerged, carrying Ryan along. Rosalie came in, and took Ryan into her arms.

"Look who's back, darling!" She said excitedly.

Ryan laughed, and clapped his hands.

"Who's that?" She asked, gesturing to Emmett, who was beaming by the doorway. "Who's that, baby?"

"Dada," Ryan spluttered a little, and then giggled, holding his arms out for Emmett to carry him.

In a few bounds, Emmett ran across the room, and scooped his son into his arms. Ryan laughed, as did the rest of us.

"How's my little boy?" Emmett rubbed his nose against Ryan's. "Daddy's missed you so much, did you know that?"

"Oh, you have no idea, Emmett," Alice rolled her eyes. "He's cried all the nights for you. Rose had to wake up just to soothe him."

Emmett looked at Rosalie adoringly, and kissed her cheeks.

"Aww, my little boy's grown!" Emmett patted Ryan's head, and he snuggled closer to his father's chest.

My heart ached for awhile. I envied Rosalie and Emmett for having Ryan. The child seemed to bring so much joy into their lives. Watching them, I longed to have a child of my own.


	7. Nausea

.Bella.

They say that time flies. Even when you don't realise it, another day has gone.

It has been two months since I'd started living in this house. Esme had returned from the orphanage. When I'd first met her, she had radiated a certain motherly love and warmth to me. She was from an Irish background, and was Carlisle's admirer from a long time before they got married. She was thirty-eight, and Carlisle was a year older. My relationship with Edward had deepened. Sometimes, when he left to study, my heart ached to see him leave.

It was a morning during Spring, that I was awaken by Edward's soft sobs. Sunlight penetrated through the glass windows, and the white curtains billowed with the wind. I quickly sat up, and checked the time. I was already hungry.

7.18 am.

Edward was curled up underneath the blanket, shivering, yet perspiring. He was having nightmares again. I didn't know what kind of horrible dreams he was having, but it has been constantly happening these few days. I touched his cheek, and shook his shoulders lightly.

"Edward?" I called his name softly. "Edward, are you alright?"

He jerked awake, his eye lids fluttering open. His pantings were slightly laboured, as he looked around the room warily.

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay," I pulled him to me. "Shh..."

He clung onto me as if I were a life saver. Like a little boy who was lost, and had just found his mother. I rubbed his back.

"Do you want some water?" I asked, and he nodded.

I climbed down the bed, and poured a glass of luke warm water for him. He drank it down thirstily, and I stroked his hair. When he was done, he handed the cup back to me. I placed the glass back on the table.

"Are you alright, honey?" I asked softly. "You seem so terrified."

"I'm okay." He said shakily, and rested his head on my thighs.

Tenderly, I kissed his forehead, and then patted his chest. I leaned against the pillows, and covered him with the huge blanket. His arms were around my waist, and he breathed against my stomach. I could feel his breath through my thin night gown. There was a gentle knock on the door, and Esme poked her head in. She smiled radiantly when she saw me.

"Breakfast is ready," She mouthed.

I smiled, pointing to a sleeping Edward on my legs. She giggled, and mouthed 'OK', before closing the door behind her. I slept for about half and hour, before waking up. Edward was shifting around my thighs, and his hair tickled me. I struggled to keep myself from laughing.

"Edward, it's breakfast time," I rubbed my hands against his jaw softly. "Come on, it's time to wake up."

He groaned, and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning," He yawned.

"Morning," I smiled.

We had our usual morning-tight-hug, brushed our teeth, and headed down to the dining hall. The whole family was there, eating. Ryan sat on his high stool, while Emmett and Rosalie took turns to feed him.

"Morning!" Emmett chirped, when we walked in.

Edward laughed. "Morning."

We took out usual seats. There were omelettes, bacons, baked beans, salads, cereal, toast with butter, orange juice, and milk. They were placed all in the middle. Esme didn't like it when we were served individually. She preferred it if we shared everything that was in the middle. I ate almost everything on the table. My stomach was growling.

"Oh, look, you're on the news, Bella!" Alice squeaked.

I looked up, my heart racing. "What's it about? Is it something bad?"

"Nope! You've just topped the nationals with your results in psychology. Congrats!" She passed the newspaper to me. I sighed in relief. At least, they got a good picture of me - looking pretty and all that.

"That's really impressive, Bella!" Carlisle said, cutting his bacon.

"Thanks," I grinned.

"We're so proud of you," Esme said earnestly, and touched my hand.

"Yes, we are," Rosalie smiled.

Edward squeezed my hand under the table, and smirked. I bit back a laugh.

Ryan started to feed himself for awhile, then coughed, when he swallowed too much milk at one go. Emmett quickly rubbed his back, and Rosalie wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"What's the matter?" Carlisle asked.

"Choked on milk," Emmett laughed.

Ryan started to tear when everybody watched him. To me, it felt like he was embarrassed or something. But he was just one year and two months old.

"Hey, baby, what's the matter?" Rosalie asked gently, when Ryan started to cry.

"Is there something in his throat?" Esme asked anxiously.

"No, he's not showing any signs of choking." I said.

Emmett got up, and took Ryan into his arms. He bounced him gently. "Shh, shh," Emmett hugged Ryan tightly. "It's okay, baby. It's okay."

Ryan hiccoughed, and Emmett put him back on his stool.

"Milk!" Ryan's eyes glowed at the sight of the white fluid being poured into his little cup.

"Milk, please," Rosalie emphasized on manners quite a few times.

"Milk...peees." Ryan tried.

Jasper and Edward burst out laughing. "That sounds so wrong!" Edward chuckled, and Alice smacked Jasper on his head.

"Don't be mean," She scolded.

And then...Ryan started to tear again.

"Oh, damn you, Edward," Emmett kicked his leg from underneath the table. "Stop making my son cry."

It was the whole process again - Emmett carrying Ryan, cooling him down, and setting him back on his stool.

For a sickening moment, I thought that the food that I'd swallowed was coming back up again. I couldn't throw up in front of everybody, so I quietly excused myself, and literally flew up to my bedroom. I dashed straight for the bathroom, and crouched over the toilet bowl. All of a sudden, I coughed, and started vomiting violently. There was a pain in my stomach that seared throughout my body. I was in that position for awhile as I emptied everything out. When I'd finally finished, I flushed the toilet, and washed my face in the sink.

Slowly, I walked back to my bed, feeling utterly tired, and dizzy. I dumped myself on the soft mattress, and slept.

I was awoken by a light tap on the shoulder. I looked up, and saw Rosalie next to me. Her violet eyes were soft.

"Bella? Are you alright?" She asked.

I sat up. "Yeah, just a little sick."

She touched my forehead. "You've been sleeping a lot lately...Did you run in the rain again?"

I shook my head. "No, but I know for sure that I'm extremely exhausted."

"You look really sick. Do you need to throw up?"

"I did, just now." I groaned, clutching my chest. It felt tight, and ached when I slouched.

She was quiet for a moment. "Your appetite has increased a lot lately."

I felt self conscious. "Well, yeah. I guess the food here is really appealing to my stomach." I grinned.

She nodded, and smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes. "You'd better sleep."

I leaned back down, and she covered me with the blanket. She walked quietly out of the room, and closed the door. Sleep took over me again.

.Rosalie.

"Hey, what's Bella doing?" Edward asked, when I entered the dining hall.

"She's sleeping - tired." I answered, and stroked Ryan's hair.

"Hmm, is she sick? She's slept for the whole day yesterday." Jasper said.

I could see the worry shining in Edward's eyes. "Well," I started. "She will be okay soon."

The next few minutes were silent, except for the _clinking_ of the utensils. I didn't eat much, and I set Ryan on my lap to feed him. Emmett touched our son's cheek once in awhile, then continued with his meal. Edward had gone up to look after Bella.

"Alice..." Emmett eyed his sister as she fed Jasper lovingly.

"What?" Alice asked innocently. Jasper grinned like there was no tomorrow.

"Never mind," Emmett shook his head.

Jasper and Alice started to laugh hysterically. Carlisle buried his nose in the newspaper, while Esme hushed them.

"This is not how royals should behave!" She hissed, and the duo became quiet.

I scooped a spoonful of baked beans and bacon bits. Ryan opened his mouth, and started to chew them slowly. His teeth were not so much developed, but he wanted to be like the rest of us, eating normal food instead of mashed potatoes all the time.

"Is it good, Ryan?" Esme smiled.

Ryan nodded back, his tongue sticking out, waiting for more.

I thought of Bella. She has been sick for the past few days. Her constant hunger for food and chest aches really got me uptight. Today, she'd finally thrown up. Could she be pregnant? I had all these symptoms when I was pregnant with Ryan.

"Momma," Ryan touched my hand. I snapped out of my trance, and looked at him.

"Milk, peees." He said, and pointed to his cup. I smiled, and reached for his cup. He took it, and drank thirstily. When he was done, I wiped his mouth.

"Here, have some oats, Ryan," Emmett said, holding a spoon of oats mixed with condensed milk.

Ryan squirmed against me, straining away from the spoon.

"Be good, Ryan," Carlisle smiled. "Eat some, and you'll grow into a healthy young man!"

I didn't know if Ryan understood, but reluctantly, he ate the oats.

"Good boy!" Jasper clapped, and Ryan squealed, proud of himself.

When Emmett was done eating, we went back up to our room. Ryan started walking shakily around, with Emmett holding his little hands, and guiding him. I felt uncomfortable, thinking of Bella being pregnant. She had strong objections against pregnancy at her age, and it was scary to think what she would do if she really were bearing Edward's child.

After a few minutes, Ryan decided that crawling was better. Emmett left him to crawl around, and sat on our bed with me, watching Ryan. He wrapped both arms around my waist.

"Emmett?" I stroked his hand.

"Yes?" He kissed my hair.

"Do you think Bella has been sleeping too often lately?"

"Considering that she is pretty healthy, yes, I guess she is. Why?"

"Well, when I went in to check on her, she was in the bathroom throwing up. And sometimes, she rubs her chest. She sleeps more hours than Ryan. Her moods are really unsteady."

Emmett was quiet for awhile. "That was how you were when Ryan was growing inside of you," He whispered.

I nodded. "What will happen if she's pregnant?"

"It depends. But the difficult thing is that, she's not married to Edward. The media will come after her."

I slumped back against his warm body. "That sucks."

Emmett laughed. "I haven't heard you use that word in a long time."

"I picked it up again from Bella."

"She going to be affected really badly," Emmett said quietly. "...if she's pregnant."

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Emmett called.

Bella walked in slowly, and looked at me. Her brown eyes were slightly confused. "Can I have a word with you, Rosalie?"


	8. Depression

.Bella.

Emmett took Ryan to the far end of their bedroom to play. Rosalie and I stood by the veranda, looking out to the sea.

"What's the matter, Bella?" She asked, concerned.

"Can I tell you how my body feels right now?"

"Of course."

I took a deep breath. "My brain seems to lack oxygen, resulting in the dizziness. I-I just feel like throwing up all the time. Something seems to be forcing pressure on my bare chest," It was then that I dropped my volume. "My breasts are sore - tender. I run to the bathroom every now and then to urinate. You've studied a little about nursing before. What's wrong with me?"

I knew the answer. But I wanted to hear it from someone else. I wanted to hear it with my own ears.

She looked at me, expressionless. It was as if she were expecting this long ago. Her hands were clasped.

"Bella..." She said my name slowly.

"Yes?"

"It may not be certain, but I think you're pregnant." She forced out.

I stared at her, unblinking.

"Bella, you've told me once that you envied me for having Ryan," She reminded me, as if it could soothe my rage.

I looked down at my hands, frowning. What the fuck is happening?! I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. The lump in my throat got bigger and bigger as my vision blurred. Rosalie turned me around to face her.

"Bella," she whispered. "Please don't kill your baby. He is your flesh and blood."

My body was shaking with anger. "I won't be like you," I whispered back harshly, even though I knew it would hurt her. "I won't give up my dreams for some fucking baby. I won't spend nine months living like a fucking cow."

She did look hurt, and bit her lip. "Bella, this child...this child will make everything worth it."

"I don't care."

I wiped the tears away from my eyes. For a long time, we did not speak. Then, finally, she broke the silence.

"Whether you keep this baby or not, I'll always be here helping you." She rubbed my shoulders.

I shrugged away from her touch, and ran out of her room. I could feel Emmett watching me. Calmly, with the eyes of the servants looking, I walked back to my room, and shut the door, locking it. My stomach churned, and I sprinted for the bathroom, heaving. I coughed, clutching my stomach.

When I was done, I rinsed my mouth, and walked out of the bathroom. Tears poured down my face like rain. That was it. I am pregnant without a wedding certificate. That was the perfect life I'd been promised here.

"Bella?" There was a knock at the door. The voice was muffled, and I walked slowly, opening the door.

Edward stood outside. He saw my tears, and quickly closed the door.

"Bella!" He said, hugging me. "What's the matter?"

I stared at the wall. If he didn't know about my pregnancy, then I could kill the unborn baby without anyone but Rosalie knowing.

"What's the matter?" He asked again, his thumb stroking my cheek.

I shook my head, as streams of tears flowed freely down. "Please let me go down to the La Push reservation." I begged.

He blinked for awhile. "What's happening, Bella?"

"Let me! Please!"

He hugged me again, and stroked my back. "Shh, shh. I'll let you go, Bella. I'll let you go, okay?"

I swallowed thickly, and pulled away from him. I couldn't stay here. I needed to go to La Push, even if it were just a minute. I didn't even bother changing in the bathroom. I stripped in front of him, and pulled on a pair of shorts, and tank top. I tied my hair into a lose ponytail, and put on a cap, with the usual thick, black sunglasses.

"Bella, I'll go with you," Edward said, watching me frantically.

"No. I want to be alone."

I looked into the mirror. The old Bella Swan was back. I grabbed my phone, and flew out of the room, down the staircase, and out through the gates. The guards saluted, and I made my way down to the beach that once held my heart.

It was a good five miles away from the mansion, but it was worth it.

I slowed to a stop, and stood on the road, staring at the beach. Its glittering, golden rays of heat warmed me from the cool coast breeze which hit my face. Its rainbow colours, shades of red, orange and yellow shone brightly into the gentle gust of fresh air which blew around me. There was nobody else around. It was empty.

I climbed down the rocky cliff, and landed firmly on my feet. Sitting on the sand, I gazed at the turquoise sea. The familiar scent of the ocean travelled along with the wind. I bit my quivering lips, listening to the whispering of waves.

"Dad, you must be enjoying your time up there," I whispered to the sea waters, my tears never ceasing. "You don't appear in my dreams anymore. I don't hear your soft lullabies that hum me to sleep now." A sob escaped through my lips. "I really miss you, Daddy. We used to have fun here together, do you remember?"

My tears trickled down from my chin, and fell onto my lap.

"You would take me out to swim in the sea, and feed the seagulls. I would sleep when evening came, and you always carried me home. When I fell down, you would clean my wound, and then place a kiss on it. Your kisses were miracles, did you know that? They were my healing potions."

My heart started to ache, and I sobbed harder.

"But Daddy...just when I needed you more than life itself, you were gone. You left with the wind, without a sound. I looked for you here, but our sand castles that we'd built, our foot prints in the sand..." I closed my eyes. "They were all gone."

"What should I do now, Daddy?" I whispered. "I've never felt so lost before."

I wrapped my arms around my knees, and bent my head down. The sand beneath were wet with my tears. Pictures of my Dad and I danced past my eyes.

"Bella?" A voice whispered.

Through my dark shades, I saw a shadow walking towards me, and kneeling down. I looked up.

_Jacob._

"Bells, is that you?" He asked, peering through my sunglasses.

I threw my arms around him, clinging onto him like my life. I sobbed against his shoulder. When was the last time I'd touched him?

"Oh god...Bells, I-I missed you so much!" He said, stroking my back.

I pulled back, breathing hard. He brushed the tears away from my cheeks.

"Why're you here alone?" He asked, sitting down. "Where are the others? Your boyfriend?"

"I came here alone." My voice was barely a whisper.

"What's wrong, Bella? Why're you so sad?" He touched my cheek.

I looked into his eyes - purity, innocence, sincerity. "If I told you...that there is a life inside of me that shouldn't even exist..."

"You're pregnant, Bella?" He whispered, unbelieving. It sounded more of an accusation, than a question. I closed my eyes, and nodded.

"He forced himself on you, right?" He said harshly.

I didn't respond.

"I see you on the news. He tells the reporters that you're happy." Jacob said bitterly. "But Bella, your smile, your eyes...they're crying from the inside."

My eyes re opened. "Jake, what should I do?"

He held my hand for a long time, thinking. "Bella," He took a deep breath. "Live for your baby. Live for the life that is growing inside of you. If you end its life now, you'll end up regretting for eternity."

His voice echoed around me. The music of the ocean was distant.

"Live for this child, Bella. Even if...you no longer love Edward." He whispered. The sun was at its peak, and burning my neck.

"I have to go now. Billy needs help." Jacob whispered, as he hugged me tightly.

"No, please don't go..." I begged pathetically.

"I have to, Bella. I'll send you an email. I really hope..." He sighed. "I really hope that we'll see each other again."

I nodded, blinking back the tears. "I love you, Jake."

"I love you too, Bells."

He kissed my forehead, and jogged back home.

I stared back at the sea, and picked up a broken seashell which was lying next to me. "You're broken too." I whispered, stroking the rough edges. "You were forced to be broken right? People just pick you up, and break you apart. They don't even care if you're hurting."

"I'm just like you. I'll be your companion." I said.

.Alice.

"Alice, I need to look for Bella," Edward said, barging into my room.

I turned around, annoyed. Jasper was on my bed, reading his book, while I sat on my table, sketching.

"There's this thing called privacy, Edward." I hissed.

"She's been gone for hours. Her lunch is still waiting for her!" He yelled, throwing his arms in the air.

"Send Ben and Alicia to look for her." I said, gesturing to Bella's servants. "Do you want to attract attention?"

He didn't reply, and flew out of the room. I raised my eye brows, and sighed.

"Sometimes, I think Bella just can't breathe when he's around." Jasper said, taking off his glasses.

"Yeah, I get what you mean." I replied, shaking my head.

"Mind if I nap for awhile?" He asked, curling himself under my blanket.

"Sure, Jazz. Go ahead."

The next thirty minutes were quiet. I opened all the windows, and the cool breeze blew in. Quietly, I walked over to Rosalie's room. She opened the door, and smiled.

"What're you doing here?" She whispered.

"I wanted to play with Ryan." I scanned the room for my nephew. "Is he around?"

"Come in," She opened the door wider. "He's taking a nap."

I walked into the room, and over to her large canopy bed. There were flowers, and leaves dangling down. It reminded me of where faeries and elves slept at night. Emmett was snuggled underneath the quilt, fast asleep, with Ryan right next to him. My brother had one arm around his son - a protective stance.

"Can you believe it? Emmett used to be a rugby captain." I snickered. "He's such a softy towards Ryan."

She laughed under her breath.

A loud bang from downstairs caused the both of us to jump. We checked if the duo were still sleeping, and quickly closed the door, running downstairs.

"What happened?!" Esme demanded.

I looked to my left, and saw Edward soaked to the bone, carrying Bella in his arms.

"Quick, set her here on the couch!" Esme stood up, as Edward placed her on the sofa. Alicia and Ben were next to him, carrying Bella's belongings.

My heart stopped beating for a moment. That limp body before me, the one bleeding from her wrists, the one covered in a few strands of seaweed. That was Bella?

Rosalie covered her mouth with her hands, eyes wide. Carlisle came running in with a bathrobe, and started to examine Bella. He was an experienced specialist who studied the organs. Rosalie and I quickly stripped Bella out of her wet clothes, our breaths short. Esme brought in more towels, and passed them to Edward. We wrapped Bella up firmly with the bathrobe.

"Get the doctors," Carlisle told Ben. "Now."

Ben hurried to the phone.

Esme sat by Bella's head, and let out a cry. I followed her gaze to see Bella's bleeding wrists. To my horror, there were words carved on them.

_You will never feel my pain_

I looked at Bella, whose eyes were closed. "What on earth happened to you, Bella?" I whispered.

The doctors rushed in, and started to examine her, along with Carlisle. Esme stood next to Edward, whose eyes were fixed on Bella, never blinking. I held Rosalie's hand. After awhile, the doctors turned back to us. They had a slightly confused look.

"Miss Bella..." The doctor said in his thick, french accent. "She is suffering from depression."

Edward fell back a few steps. Rosalie's eyes grew wide. There seemed to be something that she knew, but didn't tell us.

"It is a serious form of depression. There are many reasons why people cut themselves. But as for Miss Bella, I would say, she cuts to relieve her emotional pain."

"E-Emotional p-pain?" Edward stammered.

Carlisle looked at Edward. "Our bodies produce Endorphins - a pain relieving chemical. When a person cuts him or herself, the Endorphin reacts with the blood, relieving the person from the emotional pain. In a way, it acts like a drug. You will feel high when you cut yourself."

I felt sickened.

"Why did she cut herself?" Esme asked softly.

The doctors looked at each other, then back to us, as if we were idiots and missing the obvious. "Miss Bella is pregnant. The foetus is five weeks old. All pregnant women go through this stage of depression."

Edward fell back onto the floor, and Carlisle rushed to his side.

_This couldn't be happening._


	9. Rage

**Hey guys! I really want to thank you all for the reviews :) I'll try to update more often, since it's the holiday season :) I hope you enjoy your break :D**

* * *

.Alice.

Esme stared at Edward, unbelieving. "Edward, you..." She started. "Edward, you got her pregnant?!"

Edward clutched his hair as if he wanted to pull them out, and tears rolled down his pale cheeks.

"How could you, Edward? You've done it with her, and made her stay in this place to suffer?! H-How could you have done such an inhumane act? Don't you know your limits?"

"Esme, it's done." Carlisle said softly, wrapping one arm around Edward.

"No!" Esme shouted.

Never in my life, had I seen Esme so fierce, and persistent.

"Go to my room, Edward. Now." She walked up the stairs. Slowly, Edward got up, and followed her.

We were left there, along with Carlisle, who sighed, as he walked over to examine Bella's deep gashes around her wrists. The doctors left a bottle of pills, and took their leave. Rosalie and I sat on the couch. Carlisle looked at us.

"It seems like there were many things that happened while I wasn't around. Tell me, what did Edward do?"

I spoke first. "It was on a rainy night, when Edward came home drunk, carrying Bella in his arms. He said nothing when we asked him questions, but just walked into Berlin's room. Half way through the night, I came out to check if they were okay. And then I heard screams. I could hear Edward yelling at her to be quiet. Bella..."

Rosalie looked disturbed, but I continued. "Bella was throwing things on the floor, demanding that she be taken home, but Edward didn't comply. Instead, he forced himself into her, I could hear her terrified screams. I couldn't go in. He had locked the room. Then, everything became quiet."

I took a deep breath. "Edward...he f-forced pills into her too. The more sleeping pills you consume, the longer you sleep, the more you forget. And he gave her such an amount that she didn't remember anything about the night before. But I knew that one day, the memories would flood back."

Carlisle looked disgusted, and clenched his fists. "Edward did that?" He whispered, unbelieving.

"He had wanted Bella since two years ago. I suppose, he didn't know what he was doing. He drank more than he should have." I said.

"In the first place, he wasn't even supposed to be in a bar!" Carlisle shouted, and stomped up the stairs. I heard the door of his study slam loudly.

Rosalie sighed. "I knew this day would come." She said quietly.

I rested my head on her shoulders. "I wouldn't know what to say to her when she wakes up. She must be feeling horrible."

"Do you think she tried to kill herself?" Rosalie asked.

I nodded. "It's the only logical explanation now."

Rosalie got up, and sat on the floor by Bella's hands. Gently, she lifted her arms to examine the cuts. From where I was sitting, I could see the blood oozing out from her flesh. The doctors wanted to air her wound.

"Why didn't she have a miscarriage?" I asked Rosalie.

"Beats me. The foetus would have died." She said softly, stroking Bella's hair. "But...it didn't."

We didn't hear Emmett walk down the stairs, until Ryan whimpered for his mother. Rosalie got up, and took Ryan from Emmett's arms.

"What happened here?" Emmett gasped.

"She tried to kill herself." I replied.

"She what?!"

"Lower your volume, Emmett," Rosalie hushed. "Bella's asleep."

Jasper appeared at the top of the stairs, and flew down, taking a seat next to me.

"Does she know about _that_ night?" He asked, concerned.

I shrugged. "I don't know."

Jasper looked at Bella's sleeping form. "She...she couldn't have remembered, could she?"

"It depends," Rosalie answered. "If she did, it's going to be awful."

.Bella.

_"Hey, Daddy!" I giggled, and jumped onto my father's back. His laughter echoed through the office._

_"How's my little girl?" He asked, displaying his medal on the shelf._

_"Good!" I smiled, feeling the warmth of his back. _

_"Ah! See? Daddy's gotten a new award!" He grinned proudly._

_"That's why I tell my friends that I'm really proud of my Daddy!"_

_He laughed heartily._

"Bella?" A voice whispered. My eyelids fluttered open, and Rosalie's golden curls brushed against my skin.

"Bella?" She whispered again, and she helped me to sit up. "Bella, are you alright?"

I looked around, and tears welled up in my eyes. So I wasn't dead. Instinctively, my hand flew to my stomach.

"Your baby," She said softly."Your baby survived."

I stared at her, unbelieving. That wasn't part of the plan, was it? I was supposed to get rid of it.

The cozy living room was lit, and it was pitch dark outside. Emmett and Jasper were at the corner, whispering to Alice.

"Bella, what were you thinking?" Rosalie frowned, her violet-blue eyes glassy.

I bent my head down, and tears like crystals fell onto my lap. Alice, Emmett and Jasper hurried to my side. Alice sat next to me, and pressed my head against her shoulder. She rubbed my back soothingly. Jasper grabbed a few pieces of tissue paper, and wiped my tears. Emmett and Rosalie held my hands.

"Yes, we will never feel your pain, Bella. But, if it's not to much to ask, we beseech you to find the courage, and live for you child." Jasper said quietly.

I closed my eyes, letting the tears fall. If only I had died, then I wouldn't have to face reality.

"Bella, we apologise, on behalf of Edward." Emmett squeezed my hand. "I know, that a simple apology will not suffice. You will want more than that. But at the moment, our hearts cry out to you - to beg for your forgiveness."

My eyes re-opened. The royals were seeking forgiveness from me - Isabella Swan - a normal human from a broken family.

I swallowed thickly.

"Bella, we told the media that you and Edward were married in secret," Alice whispered. "They can't come after you now. Not when you have a wedding certificate."

"Wedding certificate?" I whispered back in a daze.

She nodded slowly, her huge eyes wide. "We had to forge one."

I looked down at my wrists, and traced my fingertips along the words on my bare skin. Everything that happened that night came back into my memory piece by piece.

_He started to kiss me. My head was spinning, and before I realised it, I was kissing him back. Unbuttoning his shirt, I trailed my fingers on his bare, mascular chest. Our breaths reeked of alcohol, and my tongue pushed itself into his mouth. We were on the bed, and he groaned into my ear. I kissed his neck._

_"Be mine, Bella," He said tenderly, stroking my legs. "Be mine forever." I did not even know who this handsome stranger was._

_I moaned, when he moved his fingers up from my knees, and to my thighs. My breathings were heavy, and he kissed my shoulders. Slowly, he dragged my black stockings down from my waist, and removed them completely. I sighed. His fingers slipped underneath my dress, and he carassed my stomach._

_I stroked his ruffled hair. He lifted my dress up, kissing my breasts. My eyes widened._

_And all hell broke loose._

_I realised what he was doing, and pushed him aside. Even though my head spun, I could still find my senses. He looked taken back, and then pulled me roughly to his side, kissing every exposed skin of mine. I screamed._

_"Stop! Stop!" I cried, hitting his shoulders, but he didn't budge. _

_I rushed to the door, and grabbed the handle, sobbing. But it was locked. I pounded on the wood, hoping that someone would hear me. He came to my side, and dragged my body back. I fought against him, and he threw me onto the bed, his fingers working fast, ripping my dress apart._

_"You'll be mine, you understand?!" He shouted. _

_"You're crazy!" I yelled at him. "Leave me alone! Get me home!" I threw the glass of wine onto the ground. It cut him, and he bled._

_"I'll show you what I'm made of!" He shouted, and tried to grab my waist. "I'll show you how true my love is to you!"_

_I ran forwards, and slammed into the table, pain ripping through me. I grabbed a knife from the fruit basket, and pointed it at him. _

_"Come any closer, and I'll stab you!" I screeched. "I'll kill myself after you're dead!"_

_My tears never stopped falling. He was crying too, and his eyebrows were raised. He nodded. _

_"Stab me, then!" He yelled, and brought the knife closer to his exposed chest. "Go ahead! I don't give a damn! If I can have you after I die, then kill me. Come on! Stab this through my heart." _

_I wailed, closing my eyes, feeling my hands lowering themselves. I couldn't stab him. I couldn't. The knife dropped from my grip, and I bent down, crying. He lowered himself, and I could see the pain and sorrow in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders, but I pushed him away, slapping my palm against his cheek._

_"Keep your fucking filthy hands off me," I said, breathing hard. _

_That did it. He pulled my dress, tearing it into shreds with his bare hands, hissing when I tried to push him away._

_"Please!" I cried. "Please!"_

_All that was left on my body were loose shreds of cloth. My black undergarments were the only things that covered me. He carried me, and tossed me onto the bed, pulling the strap of my bra. His lips came crashing down on mine. I screamed again. He pulled my underwear down, and I felt him. He was hard, as he pushed his way into me. I cried out in pain. He pushed and pushed, till he finally went inside of me. _

_He took a bottle of white pills, and poured it into his hands._

_"Open your mouth!" He ordered, and he forced my mouth open. I could feel pills entering my mouth, and water draining them down. I'd lost my energy to fight, and lay limply on the bed._

"Bella!" Alice was shaking me. "Bella!"

I could feel Emmett's warm hand on my cheeks. "Bella!" He shouted. "Bella, can you hear me?"

"What's happening?! She's shaking all over!" Rosalie cried.

"Quick, let her lie down! Get a cool towel! Her temperature is rising!" Jasper said urgently.

I could feel Emmett and Jasper lowering my body down, their grips firm. Something was on my forehead, burning me. I screamed, thrashing.

"No, Bella! Shh!" Alice soothed desperately. "Shh! It's just ice, okay? Just ice!"

"Bella, Bella! It'll cool you down!" I heard Jasper shout.

"It's not going to work. Get Carlisle down!" Emmett yelled at somebody. "But keep Edward upstairs."

_Edward_. A strong gust of rage seared through my blood. I screamed even harder, digging my nails into my flesh. I could feel liquid squeezing itself free from my wounds.

"She's bleeding!" Rosalie gasped.

"Get Carlisle!" Emmett boomed.

I could hear the shuffling of feet as the servants ran around the house. Carlisle was by my side soon enough.

"Get an ice pack, place it on her forehead." He ordered calmly.

The ice cubes were replaced by a softer, cooler object. My screams were dying down. Something sharp pricked my arm, like static electricity, and I gave a little yelp, before falling back to the world of darkness.


	10. Forgiveness

_Keep love in your heart. A life without it is like a sunless garden when the flowers are dead. The consciousness of loving and being loved brings a warmth and richness to life that nothing else can bring.  
**Oscar Wilde**_

.Bella.

I stared at the waves tumbling to the shore. There was a soft, melody in the background. Somebody was playing the piano, and I knew who it was. The sweet scent of cinammon filled the air. The tune of the song was sad, as if crying for love, and forgiveness. The rocking chair that I was sitting on rocked back and forth, back and forth.

"Bella," I heard a voice beside me. "Are you hungry?"

I shook my head, closing my eyes. The beach seemed so far away. The cool waters gently waved on top of one another. My stomach twitched, and I put a hand on it, giving warmth to the little life that was inside. Countless of tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Child..." A frail voice said. "You have wept for the whole month."

I turned to the old preacher with silver hair, and wrinkles around his eyes. "Father," More tears fell. "What should I do?"

He sighed. "I know, that no matter how hard you try, the hatred in your heart reigns over forgiveness."

I could hear the church bells from the courtyard singing along with the wind. My eyes trailed to the faded, wooden cross that hung on the window. Ever since my father was gone, I'd stopped going to church. My faith was dead.

"Can you hear his call to you?" The preacher asked. "He is playing the piano."

Yes, I hear his lullaby. The melodious song of the sea. I knew I loved him - ever since we stayed together. If the memory hadn't come back, would I be like this now? If it hadn't returned, maybe...we would be together happily.

"Bella, as humans, we cannot forgive easily. But there are those, who are able to. Those special ones live in a world of happiness and contentment. At the end of the day, we who have sinned, will be forgiven by our Father above." He said quietly.

I hugged the woolen blanket closer to me. He touched my shoulder, and took his leave, closing the door quietly behind. Slowly, I stood up, and walked to the window. He was there, watching me from the beach, eyes sunken, and pale.

_"Bella! Please, please forgive me!" He begged, dropping to his knees._

_I breathed harder still. "Me? Forgive you?" My voice unbelieving. _

_"Bella! Only you can mend my wounds. Please!" He sobbed._

_"How about my wounds?!" I screamed, my eyes sore from crying. "My wounds!"_

_He clenched his fists, bending his head. "I-I love you, Bella."_

_"Love?" I whispered fiercely. "What do you know of love?"_

_"I have loved you from the very start."_

_"Don't talk to me about the past!" I screeched, rage controlling my body. "We never had a past! You've robbed me of everything I had! My freedom, my friends, my purity - everything!"_

_"Bella, please! Please, I want you back!" He looked into my eyes, tearing._

_"Yeah, that's right!" I shouted. "I'm just a fucking dog. I'm supposed to follow you everywhere you go!"_

_"No, Bella! It was never the case." He pleaded._

_I closed my eyes, and took a shaky breath. Don't cry, I told myself. Don't cry._

_"Bella, please, let me make amends, let's start afresh." He reached for my hand, still kneeling down._

_I pulled away. "You can go to hell, Edward."_

_"I will wait, Bella. I will. Even if I have to wait for eternity, I will."_

Tears fell onto the window pane as I watched him. For the whole month, he had played the piano outside the church, hoping that we could reconcile. It broke my heart. Ever since I was a kid, nobody had wanted me this much. Nobody had cried for me for a whole month.

I pressed my palm against the glass, and he lifted his hand in the air, as if touching mine. For a moment, my frozen heart melted, and our souls were linking again. The sun seemed to shine brightly on him, causing his skin to glow. He was beautiful. But was _beautiful_ really the right word?

Then, I realised that throughout this whole month staying in the church, all I've had running in my veins was a strong sense of hatred that never seemed to fade. But today, just like how the waves carry sand into the waters, the anger in my heart was almost completely washed away. I touched my stomach. The life inside of me was just two months old.

Taking a last glance outside, I walked back to the rocking chair, and closed my eyes, rubbing my abdomen. Soon, I fell asleep.

...

It was an hour later, when I was awoken by a fierce storm raging outside. I was warm under the woolen blanket. I coughed, and stood up, looking out to sea. The sailors had long gone home. Violent waves smashed against each other, and the trees swayed, as if they were going to snap. The rain was heavy and thick, that it was almost impossible to see the light house at the other end.

Then I remembered - _Edward._

I looked around the beach - panicked, searching for him. Opening the windows, the cold air swept past my face as I strained my eyes to see if he was still there.

And he was.

Kneeling down, and soaked to the bone, he stayed rooted at the same position, staring up at my window. He saw me, and a slightest hint of joy shone in his face. I sighed in frustration, and shut the windows. I grabbed an umbrella that was big enough for three men, and ran down the stairs.

The preacher was there, reading his bible. He caught sight of me, and smiled encouragingly. I quickly ran down the aisle, and opened the heavy, wooden doors. I gasped quietly when the icy raindrops hit my skin. I opened the umbrella, and held it with my right hand, while my left was on my stomach.

The heavy downpour caused me to shiver, and I practically couldn't even hear my own coughs. Edward didn't notice me walk up to him as he stared at my room windows longingly. It was until when my umbrella covered his soaking body, did he look up.

"Are you crazy?" I shouted angrily, tears swimming in my eyes. "Why are you doing this? What happens if you fall sick?"

At that, he laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" I shouted again, hoping he could hear me through the roar of the thunder.

"You do care about me, Bella!" He yelled triumphantly. "You are worried that I'll fall sick!"

I bit my lip, and frowned. "Go home, Edward. Now!"

He looked into my eyes, and I stared back into his green ones, kneeling down with him. He shook his head. "I'm not going home until you come back with me." He said.

I ground my teeth together. "Go back now! Where are the servants?!"

"I told them to go back. I promised myself, Esme, Carlisle, and the rest of my family...that I would return with you by my side. Or I'll never go back." He said fervently.

I leaned closer to him, trying to listen to his words over the storm.

"I love you, Bella. I always have!" He shouted, smiling. "And you have finally come down to meet me. Do you have any idea how happy I am?"

The tears, that were welled up in my eyes since I'd come down to shelter him, fell. He wiped them away with a cold, icy thumb.

"Bella, you will never forgive me. But no matter what you do, I will always love you. During this month, I really thought that I was going to die. Even the piano couldn't soothe my pain." He said, still holding my face. "But I know that your pain is far greater than mine."

"You jerk," I choked, and smacked his hand. "Didn't you know how much I loved you then?"

He laughed, and leaned his forehead against mine. I didn't push him away.

"I will not ask you to forgive me, because I have caused you great pain. All I can say is, that I am very, very sorry."

Lighting flashed, and I cowered back, putting both hands on my ears. I had always been scared of thunder - ever since my Dad had passed away. Edward must have seen my frightened expression, and tugged on my hands, causing the umbrella to drop instantly. He pulled me into a hug, the rain bathing our skins. I gasped, and tried to push him away.

"Don't, Bella. Let me feel your touch again." He said quietly, as he rubbed my back.

I froze for a minute, then melted into his embrace, and breathed in the sweet scent of his skin. My hair was wet, and the dress that I was wearing had turned dark, and heavy with water. He pulled me away gently.

"Jerk," I sniffed. "You nasty jerk."

He laughed, and pressed his lips to mine. My instincts burned, and I found myself kissing him back with so much passion, it made me dizzy. He wrapped one arm around my waist, and placed the other on my hair, pulling me down to him. His warm breath sent shivers down my spine.

"You're so mean," I whispered - sounding pathetic.

He hugged me. "Yes, I'm mean. I'm the meanest jerk on this earth because I made the most important girl in my life cry."

I smacked his back. "I could just kill you." I sobbed. "You made me cry for a whole month."

He rocked me gently. "Yes, Bella. Scold me, hit me, do whatever you want. As long as it makes you feel better."

I sobbed even harder, and wound my arms tightly around his neck. The raindrops fell onto my skin painfully. His arms wrapped around my waist.

"I love you so much, Isabella Swan," He whispered into my ear. Through the raging winds, those words were like music in my ears.

Slowly, he unwound my arms around him, and placed one hand on my small stomach.

"I think our little baby is scared," He said, smiling. I broke into an unsteady smile.

"There you are!" I heard a voice behind me. I turned around, and the preacher walked towards us with another large umbrella.

"Well, now. Seems like the two of you are okay now." He chuckled. "Off you go, Bella! Go home, and look after yourself, so that I won't have to do the whole counselling session again!" He joked.

"Thank you, Father, for everything." Edward said, standing up. "I can never thank you enough for looking after her."

"Yes, child. You are most welcome. Any time you feel like your faith is fading, come back to me." He said to the both of us. "Look after your child - he is precious in God's eyes."

"Thank you, Father," I stood up, and hugged him.

"Remember - keep yourself warm and take your meals regularly. Do visit, once in awhile!"

"We will."

"Ah, yes, your belongings have been sent back to the mansion," He informed, and I nodded. He passed me two warm towels, and picked up the fallen umbrella.

Edward wrapped me tightly with the soft towel, and then covered himself with another.

"Goodbye, children. Take care!" He said, smiling gently, and handing us the umbrella.

"Thank you, Father!" I shouted, as Edward led me away.

I saw him wave back.


	11. Italy

.Jane.

"Your majesty, Prince Carlisle, and the rest of the family will be arriving soon," A butler bowed. "Their plane has touched down just a minute ago."

"That's wonderful!" My uncle exclaimed. "Call them in, once they have settled down."

"Of course, your majesty."

I sat on the floor, flipping through a magazine that held no interest for me. Alec was next to me, reading a book written by William Shakespeare. How very boring. He caught sight of me, and smiled. I looked back at my magazine.

"Alec, Jane, your cousins will be here!" My oh-so-happy uncle, King Signior, exclaimed. I forced a smile, resisting the urge to roll my eyes. Did I actually look like I _cared_?

"That calls for a celebration, then. I shall see to it." My brother grinned. "Jane?"

I stood up, dusting my dress, and stalked out of the throne room. Alec followed right behind.

"Throw this away." I handed the magazine to one of the maids, who shivered when I walked past her. "This magazine should not even be sold. I'm not interested in Justin Timberlake, or Tom Cruise. And the constant blabbering between Britney Spears and the paparazzi really kills my eyes. What the hell are all these _rubbish_?! I don't want to see this ever again."

"Y-Yes, your highness." She stammered, and quickly scampered away.

"Wait!" I called, and she came running back.

I smirked. "People in the castle are of a certain class. Especially you lowly servants - speak up, for god's sake. Be confident. You are speaking to the royals here, not your mummy."

She started to tear, and I looked at her, unbelieving.

"Did I just slap you? Why in the world are you crying?!" I yelled in exasperation.

She didn't reply, and it really made my blood boil.

"Jane, forget it." Alec said. "She didn't do anything wrong." He turned to the cry baby in front of us. "Here," He offered her a piece of tissue paper. "Don't cry anymore." He said gently

Gratefully, she wiped her tears, and hurried back to the throne room.

"Losers," I muttered, and walked down the hall.

I came to a stop before my father's room, and knocked.

"Come in." He ordered.

I opened the door and stepped in, with Alec closing it. "Hello Father."

"Ah, yes. My dearest children. I heard that Carlisle is coming back?" He said, staring at my mother's portrait that hung on the wall.

"Yes. Along with our cousins." Alec replied.

Our father was silent for awhile, then turned to face us. He had been crying.

Taking a deep breath, he sat down on the chair. "A celebration for them. A day to mourn for us."

He was right. It was our mother's death anniversary today. The three of us were silent for awhile, until Lex - our father's personal young assistant came in. He was wearing a tux, his brown hair cropped. He was just twenty, and reminded me of a handsome actor where you could find in the 1980s.

"What news have you brought, Lex?" My father asked.

Lex stood confidently, but his expression was serious. "Edward has apparently married a certain girl named Isabella Swan. According to one of the servants, she is pregnant."

"What?" I whispered. "_Pregnant_?"

He looked at me, and nodded. "The foetus will be a boy."

My father's fists were clenched, and his knuckles had turned pure white. Alec stood beside me silently.

"Father, it is difficult to touch her now." I said in a loud, clear voice. "Edward will always be next to her."

"We didn't even succeed the last time. Rosalie gave birth to a son in the end." Alec said, folding his arms.

"There must be something we can do!" My father said harshly. "We cannot be failing all the time! How many months from the due date?" He asked Lex.

"She's five months pregnant now. four more months to go."

"Quick, we have to think of a plan. Just get rid of that baby, and get Alec up the throne."

"No, think about Emmett and Edward!" Alec protested.

Our father stood up, and placed a hand on my brother's shoulder. "Son, you are fifteen. We'll take it step by step. Get rid of the young ones first, then tackle the older ones."

"We can't get rid of Ryan." I spat. "That blond mother of his clings on to him like there's no tomorrow."

"Sleep - that's all we need." Lex smiled handsomely. I grinned back, and he winked. He was completely comfortable with us. We were like family.

"See what your men can do, Lex. As long as the baby is not born, victory is ours." I instructed.

"Of course, my princess." He bowed, and left the room.

"We shall be friendly, and courteous. Do not let any suspicion pass their eyes." My father ordered. Alec and I nodded. Without a word, I swung my hair, and walked out of the room. Alec stayed behind.

Down the hall, I walked, ignoring the greetings of the servants. I had the whole corner of the castle to myself. It was where my room was. My boots clapped nosily as I walked, and I opened the doors to my room. It was bright, and pink. The typical pink that little girls just loved. Not that I hated them, but they were just disturbing.

An arm suddenly wrapped around my waist, and I almost screamed. A hand clamped to my mouth tightly.

"It's me." That low, familiar voice whispered into my ear.

I turned around, smiling. "What are you doing here, good looking?"

Lex snickered, and wrapped both arms around my waist. "I just want to see you, beautiful."

He scrutinized my short, baby blue dress and blue leather boots. "Feeling blue today?" He laughed, and kissed my cheek. Literally, I was feeling blue. "You look hot, as always." He smiled.

I cupped his face with my hands, and kissed his lips. "You're mine, remember?" I reminded him.

He moved closer to me, and I shifted, leaning against the wall. Pulling his tie, I brought his face close to mine, and started kissing him hungrily. He pushed his tongue into my mouth, both hands on my hips. I wound my fingers around his hair, smiling as he placed soft kisses on my neck. With a final kiss on my lips, he pulled back.

"I'll be yours forever, baby." He smiled.

"You'd better." I growled.

.Bella.

The flight very nearly killed me. Half the time, I was leaning against Edward - sleeping, the other half was spent throwing up. When we got off the plane, I stumbled my way down, with Edward supporting me.

"Poor dear," I heard Esme say. "She must be so tired."

"Has she taken her pills?" Carlisle asked softly, putting a hand on my forehead.

Edward nodded, and I clung on to him. They were really feeding me anti-depression pills. My hand rested on my bulging stomach, feeling my little boy nudge me. It was comforting to know that he was moving. Edward held my hand, as we walked to the castle. I didn't take the car, fearing that I would get motion sickness again. The crisp autumn air was refreshing. There were at least ten guards following behind.

"The ocean is near the castle." Edward told me, smiling. "I'll take you there another day."

The streets in Italy were empty. The people had finished work earlier to catch the celebration live on TV. The heels that I was wearing caused me to limp. And the black satin dress billowed along with the wind.

"Bella, do you want me to carry you?" He asked worriedly, when I whimpered. My shoes were killing me.

I shook my head and smiled. "I'm fine."

He looked at me uncertainly, and I pulled him along. I could feel the cool, wedding ring around my finger. Edward and I had a private wedding in the church a month ago. On the ring was my name, and Edward's.

We reached the castle in a fairly short period of time. It took my breath away. The high towers stood majestically, with flags swaying. The arched rooftops reminded me of the tip of pencils. Surrounding the castle was a lake, with waters so blue and inviting. There was a bridge, linking from the castle, to the town square.

The gates of the bridge opened, and all the soldiers stood in a row, their swords raised up high. We walked through them, and the great doors leaded to the grand hall, where I could see Emmett and Alice hugging a plump man whose grey curls bounced when he laughed. He picked Ryan up, and threw him into the air, hugging him.

Edward and I came to a stop before him. Carlisle and Esme were at the side, smiling. Jasper held Alice's hand, while Emmett carried Ryan to where Rosalie stood.

"Hello, uncle." Edward grinned.

"Edward! How nice to see you again!" The king boomed. Signior Cullen.

"You must be Bella!" He flashed a smile at me.

I smiled. "Hello...your majesty."

"No, no, no." He shook his head. "Call me uncle."

"It's nice to meet you, uncle." It sounded odd.

He laughed a booming laughter, and I knew who Emmett took after.

Another man dressed in a black cloak appeared at the door way. He looked about forty, and had a very dark shade of golden, straight hair. He was lean, like Carlisle, and good looking. I assumed that he was Barnabas Cullen. He had a very natural smile playing on his lips.

Next to him were two teenagers - twins, to be exact. The boy grinned when he saw me, while his sister looked straight ahead. Both of them had light brown hair. They were - without a doubt - the best looking teenagers I have ever met.

"Bella, this is Barnabas - my brother." King Signior introduced.

"Hello," I smiled timidly.

"We welcome your presence, dearest Bella," He said warmly, then gestured to the twins next to him. "These are my children - Jane and Alec."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella." Alec bowed slightly, beaming.

"The pleasure is mine." I replied.

"Hi." Jane greeted, without really looking at me.

"Hello," I greeted back, and Edward squeezed my hands.

Jane had slightly fairer skin than Alec, and she wore a short, blue dress that was way above her knees. Her leather boots clung on to her legs tightly. She had long hair that waved down to her back. Arrogance was spelled clearly across her face. Alec, on the other hand, was smiling most of the time, which made him even more good looking. He went up to hug all his cousins.

"Congratulations, Bella." He gestured to my belly.

"Thank you," I smiled, and Edward mock-punched Alec.

"You're much taller now," Edward snickered.

"Of course!" Alec laughed.

.Jane.

I eyed my father conspiciously. He was standing around, mixing with my cousins. It was a big reunion, and everybody was laughing. How perfect. I took a few steps forward, and walked right up to Isabella.

"Hello, Bella." I said with a sweet smile.

She seemed surprised to receive such a warm greeting from me all of a sudden.

"Hello, Jane." She replied. "It's very nice to meet you."

_Is that so?_

"Same here." I giggled. "You're five months pregnant. Wow!"

She laughed, her eyes smiling. "This baby really kicks."

I grimaced. "Then I'll have second thoughts about being a mother." I joked.

She laughed slightly louder this time. She was pretty, I had to admit. Her eyes were very attractive. She was slender, even for an expecting mother.

"I really hope we'll hang around some time." I grinned.

"Yes, I really hope so too."

I brushed my hair with my fingers, and walked out of the throne room.

"Another bitch has come to town." I muttered. "Perfect."


	12. Plot

.Bella.

The room that Edward and I shared was so large, that it took me three minutes and forty-five seconds to get from one end of the room to the other. It was grand, with peach-coloured walls, and a bed that was the size of two king-sized mattresses put together. The large chandelier - with a total of four thousand crystals dangling - hung down from the ceiling. The table was purely made of glass, and the sofas were a designers' collection.

Even the taps in the bathroom were made of pure gold.

I winced in pain when I dipped my legs into the hot water. My feet were blistered from the heels that I wore, and the sharp, stinging pain caused me to shiver.

"Bella, what's the matter?" Edward asked, when he entered the bathroom. He knelt down beside me, and took my hand. "What happened? Does your stomach hurt?"

I took deep breaths, and continued to bear with the pain. "No," I forced out. "It's just my feet."

Gently, he dipped his hand into the water, and lifted my legs up, examining the sore, angry-red blisters.

"Bella, they're bleeding!" He said, his eyes anxious. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to get worried," I answered, my eyes watering as the pain increased.

"Darling, you're so silly." He kissed my cheek, and lifted me up in his arms. "I'll apply some cream on them."

He carried me to the soft bed, and I leaned down, hugging a pillow. I could feel a layer of cream covering my torn skin. I jerked a little, when he touched them.

"Bella, you are not going to wear heels from now on." Edward said fiercely.

"I have to. That is what is expected of a royal." I protested.

"No. I don't want you to get hurt. You are too precious to me." He kissed my leg when he was done.

I smiled, and rubbed my belly. Sitting up, I took his hand, and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I love you," I whispered into his ear.

He grinned, and whispered back. "I love you more."

Wrapping his arms around my neck, he hugged me gently. There was a soft knock on the door, and Alice skipped in, pulling Jasper along with her.

"The feast is ready! We're having an extremely early dinner today!" She clapped her hands.

"We'll be down soon." Edward laughed, still holding onto me.

"I'll see you there!"

.Jane.

_"Mummy, where're you going?" I sobbed. _

_My mother turned to me, her expression soft and sad. "Jane, mummy has done something wrong. I have to go away for awhile."_

_"Don't go, mummy, please!" Alec clung onto our mother. She knelt down, and hugged Alec._

_"You have to be a good boy, Alec. Look after your sister, okay?"_

_"Mummy, you have to tell us what happened first." I said, my little fists balling up with anger._

_She looked at the both of us, tears streaming down. "M-Mummy has been accused of doing something that I shouldn't have. I know you wouldn't understand now, but your uncles think that mummy hasn't been faithful to daddy."_

_"I understand, mummy." Alec pursed his lips. "I understand every word you're saying."_

_Our mother's shoulders trembled, as she pulled us into a tight hug. I'd never seen her so sad before. "I want you to remember that I have never been unfaithful to daddy. He is the best man I have ever met, and I will always love him, no matter what. Your daddy is my life."_

_"Mummy, don't go!" I pleaded, clinging onto her hand tightly._

_Her gently eyes turned to mine. "Jane, dear. Mummy loves the both of you very much. I don't want to leave, but..." Her lips quivered. "I have to."_

_She reached for something in her pocket, and handed it to me. It was a necklace, with a picture of daddy, mummy, Alec, and I. She passed another one to Alec. "I'll never forget my two angels." She hugged the both of us, as tears fell like a raging river from her eyes._

_"Mummy, you'll come back right?" Alec sobbed, tugging on her sleeve. "You'll come back to us, wouldn't you?"_

_Our mother buried her face in her hands. "I'll be watching over you, my children." She choked._

_In a swift movement, she ran out of the room. _

_"Mummy!" I screamed. "Mummy, don't leave!"_

_Alec sat on the floor, shaking with grief. _

_"Mummy!" My screams echoed throughout the empty room._

I wrung my fingers around the bedsheets, anger causing me to shake violently. For nine years, I lived without a mother's love. For nine years, my father was left miserable. For nine years, Alec summoned his courage to face the fact that out mother wasn't coming back. My breathings were hard, my chest rising and falling rapidly.

"Jane," I heard a voice beside me.

I looked up, and Alec stood before me. "Jane, why are you crying?" He asked gently, dropping to his knees in front of me.

I clenched my teeth, and forced my tears to stop falling. "Those bastards sitting in the dining hall, laughing. They were the ones who took Mum away."

He sighed, and nodded. "Yes, they were the ones."

I felt my eyebrows twitch. "Just like how they poisoned Mum, we'll poison their lives with grief. We'll show them how far they have stretched us."

"Jane, it's over. Mum is never coming back." He said quietly.

"She will fucking come back!" I yelled, as I stood up, biting my lips till they bled. Alec quickly got up, and pressed a tissue paper to my lips as I cried. I could see tears brimming in his eyes.

"We'll tear them into pieces." I said fiercely, anger raging. "I'll never stop till they are broken!"

"Jane, Jane." He pulled me into a tight hug, as I sobbed against his shoulder. Beads of blood dropped onto my boots.

"I will never stop."

.Bella.

The feast was greater than I'd expected it to be. There were hundreds of different kinds of delicacies spread across the table. By the time Edward and I had reached the hall, everybody was seated, and laughing. I drank apple juice, not feeling hungry at all.

"Not hungry?" The king asked, cutting a huge piece of chicken, and stuffing it into his mouth.

I smiled, and shook my head. Across the table, Jane and Alec were eating silently. She caught me watching her, and smiled, then continued with her salad. Alec and his father were discussing something quietly, smiling a little as they did.

"Our baby is not hungry?" Edward asked, touching my stomach. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "I'm good."

Rosalie was next to the king, feeding Ryan a spoonful of pudding. He liked to touch his mother's long, silky hair. Emmett smiled adoringly at Ryan. Carlisle and Esme were chatting with the Jane, while Alice and Jasper sat quietly, snickering at times. It was entirely different from how royals in the television series behaved. This royal family was fun, chatty, and simply outgoing.

During the dinner, Alec had switched place with Edward. He was a great guy - really friendly and smiled a lot. He told me that he had lost his mother since he and Jane were six. They grew up under the care of their father. He was older than Jane by fifty-six seconds, and he loved his little sister very much.

I was beginning to get comfortable with everybody. And after dinner, we hugged each other, before retiring to our bedrooms. It was seven o'clock in the evening, and the moment I lay on the bed, sleep took over quickly.

.Alec.

My footsteps were heavy, as I dragged my feet to my sister's room. I knocked three times, before Lex opened the door. He bowed, and then stood next to Jane.

"Did you do it?" Jane asked Lex in a dead voice.

"Yes, I got one of the kitchen assistants to put it in her cup." Lex replied. "It should take effect eleven hours after consumption."

"How many doses did they put?" I asked.

My sister looked at me pointedly. "It doesn't really matter. It wouldn't kill her. Just the foetus."

"If our plan succeeds, everything will be perfect." She smirked. "Continue with the great acting, Alec. I can tell that she is more comfortable with you now."

"Nobody will suspect anything. We have different people to help us." Lex said, smiling confidently. "Besides, we all know that she was suicidal once, and that she tried to kill the foetus. It wouldn't be a problem."

I smirked. "I'm glad to have you working for us."

"It's an honour, my prince."

"You will be rewarded handsomely." Jane winked at him, and he grinned, bowing.

"If this plan does not work, I have others in my mind." Jane folded her arms, looking out of the window. "The last resort will be the most painful one. Let's hope the foetus dies soon."

I nodded, looking at my watch. It was eight o'clock. "Seven hours to go, before she starts screaming in pain." I said. "It will be best if both mother and child dies. Poor Edward will be shattered. Who knows? He might even kill himself. Losing Berlin and Bella." I laughed. "That's classic."

Jane turned to me, her lips twisted into a wry smile. "You have such a wicked sense of humour, my brother."

* * *

A/N: Thank you very, very much for the awesome reviews! :D Really, I couldn't be any happier than to see reviews when I sign in :) Thanks! Check back soon! :D


	13. Mercy

.Bella.

I jerked awake, my eyelids fluttering open. The whole room was dark. The only source of dim light was from the night sky outside. Edward was asleep next to me, holding my hand. I swallowed thickly, my throat dry. My baby boy was kicking, and I couldn't sleep. Sitting up, I turned on the lamp beside me, and rubbed my belly.

"Please get some rest," I pleaded softly to my active boy. "Mummy is tired."

I closed my eyes for a moment, then re opened them. He had stopped kicking. Smiling, I patted my stomach. "Thank you, dearest."

I was about to slide back into the covers next to Edward, when I realised that the bed sheet was wet. I groaned under my breath. Surely, I could not have urinated in the middle of the night? It was common for pregnant mothers to wet their beds. But I'd never actually experienced it before. I hopped off the bed quickly, and walked to the bathroom.

Turning on the bathroom lights, I stepped in, the cool marble floor easing the throbbing of my blisters. It was better to change out of my dress. I pulled the ribbon behind my back, facing the mirror.

And then I saw it.

My snow-white dress had turned red - the colour of the raw blisters on my feet. For awhile, I stopped breathing, staring straight into the mirror, making sure that my eyes weren't playing any tricks on me. Sobs began to build up in my chest, as I touched my semi-soaked nightgown. When I looked down at my legs, dry blood marked like tattoos around them.

_No, this couldn't be happening_. The sobs that were threatening to burst out any moment finally escaped. Tears gushed out like a waterfall, as I touched my stomach.

"Oh god..." I sobbed. "Please, don't. Please. Please don't go."

I touched my dress all over frantically. When I couldn't contain it anymore, I _screamed_.

I sank to the ground, as pain started to rip through my body. "Don't," I begged my baby. "Please don't leave."

Edward burst into the bathroom, eyes wide. "Bella!" He shouted, coming to kneel next to me.

"Honey, I'm bleeding!" I cried. "Please help me. I can't lose him!"

"No, you won't lose him. I won't let you, Bella!" He said urgently, and carried me back to the bed. The lights were on, and when I saw the bedsheets covered in red, I screamed even louder than before.

A few servants ran in, shock spelled clearly across their faces.

"Get the doctors!" Edward yelled. "Hurry up!"

I screamed, and sobbed, hitting my fists on the bed.

"Shh, Darling. The doctors are on their way." He said, placing a hand on my hair. "Everything will be okay."

I couldn't believe a word he was saying. Nothing could be _okay_ if I was bleeding. I could hear people rushing in - six doctors at one go. They had everything they needed. I felt like I was back in the hospital again, where there were needles and monitors everywhere.

They moved very fast, putting drips into me, and lifting my dress up to check. Edward clung onto my hand tightly, and I could barely hear his soothing words through the ringing in my ears. I cried louder, when their voices became urgent. I couldn't lose my baby. I _couldn't_.

"Put her to sleep first," One of the doctors said, preparing the needle.

"Your highness, we have to check if the baby is alright." Another one told me. "Forgive us, if there is a sudden pain. But do bear with it."

"Please. Save our child." I heard Edward beg fiercely. "Please."

"We will do our very best."

A hot, jab of pain rushed through my body, and I screeched.

.Jane.

I opened the doors to Alec's room. He was still sleeping. Gently, I shook him awake. He rubbed his eyes, and looked at me.

"Jane?" His voice was hoarse.

"Yes, it's me. It is working. She had bled." I could hear the excitement in my voice. He sat up immediately, eyes brightening.

"Does Dad know?" He asked.

I nodded. But he will be in his room. "If you want, we can go take a look."

He seemed unsure. "Is that a good idea?"

I shrugged. "We could say that we were going out for a drink. They won't even bother."

Alec nodded, and threw his blanket aside. He quickly put on his bedroom slippers, and got down the bed quickly. Pulling on a shirt, he took my hand, and we sprinted down the dark hallway. Bella and Edward's room was at the other end of the hall, and it took us a long time to reach there, even though we were running.

We slowed to a careful stop, when we saw the servants standing outside. None of the other royals were there - all the rooms were just too far apart, that even if we rang a fire alarm in one room, those staying in the next room wouldn't be able to hear it. I bit back a yelp when Esme walked out.

"Alec? Jane?" She frowned. "What are the two of you doing here?"

"Jane couldn't sleep, so she woke me up to take her out for a walk." Alec lied smoothly. "I couldn't bring myself to reject such a pretty face."

Esme nodded, and sighed. I nudged Alec on the arm.

"What happened? We saw a commotion around here." Alec's face was tense, but I could see a sparkle of joy in his eyes.

Esme looked weary, as if she couldn't trust us - contemplating whether or not to let Alec and I know. After a long while, she let out a sigh.

"She bled just half an hour ago."

I hid a smile, and Alec's eyes glowed brighter still. "How could she have bled?" I asked, feigning concern. "That's impossible."

"Did she fall?" Alec probed.

Esme shook her head. "It was something that she consumed."

I gasped, though laughing internally. "She didn't eat anything during dinner. All she drank was apple juice."

"The doctors said that it was some kind of medicine. A drug that kills your cells. It is one of the most dangerous powder ever invented." She whispered.

"Did she take her pills for depression?" Alec asked. "I heard, pregnant women get very depressed at times."

Esme shook her head. "She hasn't been taking them. Her condition is stable, so we allowed her to stop medication."

"Do you think..." I whispered. "Do you think she tried to kill her baby?"

Esme looked shocked. "Certainly not! She loves her baby."

"Well," I shrugged. "Some women get so depressed during that minute, they try to kill the foetus. After that, they snap out of it, and that's when they realise that they're bleeding."

I could see a flicker of believe in Esme's eyes, and my heart leaped. Alec threw me a smile, then composed his face again.

"Esme, you were a mother once." Alec said quietly. "Maybe you should talk to her when she's okay, and see what went wrong."

Esme looked at the two of us, smiling a little. "Thank you for your concern, dears. You'd better run along now."

I smiled. "She'll be just fine."

.Bella.

"Bella?" A gentle hand touched my forehead. "Honey, can you hear me?"

I forced my eyes open, as if I had been wondering in a horrible nightmare. I looked around the room, seeing the bright sparkles of the glass tables reflect against the sunlight. My vision focused unsteadily, as my eyes adjusted to the light in the room. I had been asleep for seven days.

"Bella," Edward called my name again. I turned my head to face him.

"Oh, honey." He sighed in relief. "How are you feeling? You've been asleep for seven days."

My hands reached out to touch his, and he grasped mine tightly. He sat on the bed next to my body. I could hear the constant beeping of the monitor that was stationed at the far end of the room.

Then I remembered my little boy. Sobbing, I sat up, and touched my stomach, trying to feel him. I looked at Edward, tears brimming.

"Where is he?" I choked.

"Bella, he is okay." He said gently, squeezing my hand.

"No. I can't feel him, Edward." I sobbed, feeling my bloated belly.

"Bella, Bella, it's okay. He just got a little scared, that's all. He needs time to recover." Edward soothed, pulling me to his chest, and rubbing my back.

I pulled back, and lifted my dress, staring at my stomach. Edward watched me carefully.

"The doctors said that you consumed something that would harm our baby." He whispered. I looked down, desperately trying to recall what I'd eaten for the past few days.

"Bella..." Edward said my name slowly, looking into my eyes.

I looked up, tears still falling.

"I know this may sound ridiculous, but did you...try to kill him?" His eyes were burning with curiosity.

Without realising what I was doing, I raised my palm up, and slapped him across the cheek, panting heavily. He turned back to face me, eyes wide. It took me a minute to realise what I'd just done.

"I'm so sorry, Edward!" I sobbed, rubbing my fingers against his cheek. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I-I was just angry."

He blinked a few times, then took my hands. "No, it's my fault." He said softly. "Forgive me, I should never have said that to you."

I found myself kissing him the next minute, my hands trailing down his neck. The tears never stopped, and he placed one hand on my back, while the other on my belly.

But things were not going to stop here. God wasn't merciful this time.


	14. Weight

.Jane.

"It didn't work. That fucking baby survived." I stared at the wall.

"We'll think of something, Jane. We must not stop now," Alec said quietly.

I turned to look at him. "Whatever that happens from now on - anything to do with that baby, know that I am the one behind it. I won't tell you my plans. But should anything happen to Ryan or that unborn foetus, it's my doing."

"We will see how long this family can last. I will never stop, till my hunger for revenge dies down."

.Bella.

"Your highness, how are you feeling today?" A doctor asked, smiling.

"I'm fine, thank you." I replied, watching her as she checked the monitor, and jotted down information on her clipboard. Edward was next to me, holding onto my hand.

"Your blood pressure is normal, though a little low." She reported, and bent down to take my temperature. "32.1 degrees celcius." Her eyes bored down into mine questioningly. "Did you take your medicine, your highness?"

I nodded, feeling my heart sink. Why is my temperature still so low? Edward brushed his lips against my knuckles. He refused to let me stay in the hospital, so our bedroom had turned into a ward, with ultrasound systems, and computer screens.

She started to apply a gel-like solution on my belly, causing it to shine.

"Let's hear how our little prince is doing inside." She smiled, and moved something around my stomach. I was lying on the bed, watching the screen.

"I see him," Edward said excitedly, peering into the screen. "He's there! I can see his tiny arms."

I laughed a little, seeing my baby moving, and hearing his heartbeat loud and clear. It gave me proof that he was still healthy, as if saying 'Hey mummy! It's okay. I'm doing fine.' Edward laughed, squeezing my hand.

"Look, Bella. Our little baby is doing so well inside." He grinned.

We continued to watch the fuzzy screen - our baby, the one we had conceived together. The one whom I planned to get rid of three months ago. He was there, with a strong, vital heartbeat.

The doctor turned to look at us. She wasn't smiling.

"Your highness, it may seem through the screen that your baby is fairly healthy. It is true. However..."

"However what?" I could hear the fear in my voice.

"However, your baby is not gaining much weight. He has not met the minimum weight required of a five-and-a-half month old foetus."

I stared at her, unbelieving. "W-What should we do?"

"During this period of time, you have to eat as much as you can to help him put on some weight."

I sighed - it sounded resigned, and tired.

"Please do not give up, Your Highness." She assured me. "It is possible for him to gain weight, if you eat more, and keep yourself healthy. We will check him again in three weeks time. Then, you should be quite heavily pregnant."

Sadness bubbled through my lungs. This whole pregnancy was draining the life out of me. I watched the doctor, as she packed up, and walked out of the room. Tears started to roll down my cheeks.

"Bella," Edward whispered, touching my face. "We can do this together."

I let the tears fall onto the pillow my head was resting on. "Edward, what should I do?" I sobbed. "Our poor baby may die because of me."

"No, no. He will not die." He leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"How can you be so sure?" I swallowed thickly.

He smiled. "Because he is my son."

I pulled myself up, and he helped me. "I can't lose him, Edward. I almost lost him once."

"I know, Bella. We'll pull through." He kissed my lips.

*

During the next few weeks, I kept eating, only allowing myself to rest for two hours, before I started again.

"Bella, you don't have to finish it," Esme said, watching me as I forced the food down.

"I have to. He needs it." I replied, thinking only about my baby.

Edward, Emmett and Rosalie watched helplessly, while I gobbled everything up, taking second, third, and even forth servings. Jasper and Alice decided to help me, by giving me warm milk before I slept, and sandwiches every thirty minutes. Carlisle monitored my health. Alec and Jane gave me baby clothes, and toys.

Literally, I became very aggresive and obsessed in eating. I wanted my baby to gain enough weight. It was sickening, and whenever I saw food, I would feel like throwing up. But I persevered, because it was for my child.

"Hey little guy," Edward put his hands around my round belly. "Mummy is taking a lot of effort to help you grow, so please help her, okay?"

I smiled, and touched Edward's soft hair, leaning against the pillow, listening to him talk to our baby.

Other than eating all day long, I decided to knit a little sweater. Every thread was a symbol of my love to him.

*

When the time had come to review my baby's health, I was confident, that he was healthier, and had gained some weight.

But I was wrong.

"The baby still has not gained much weight. Just two hundred grams. That's about it." The doctor said.

A lump formed in my throat, as I closed my eyes. I have done my very best. What else could I do?

"Is there nothing we can do about it?" Edward asked quietly.

The doctor looked at me. "I'm afraid, we have to take him out earlier. Instead of going through the full term pregnancy, which is forty weeks, we will take him out by thirty five weeks."

I shook my head, tears falling. "You can't do that. I don't want him out earlier. He has to stay inside till he's fully grown."

"I'm sorry, Your Highness. But, to ensure his survival, we have to operate on you." Her startling blue eyes were stern.

"We'll do just that, then." Edward said, stroking my cheek. "We'll do that for our child, Bella."

My lips quivered, as more tears fell. _I'm sorry, baby. Mummy has failed you._

"You are closing to your seventh month now. Just another month more, and we will have to take him out." The doctor said, writing on her script. "You have to be very, very careful from now on. Any mishap, and your child will be in danger."

I turned away, not wanting to let her know how badly it was affecting me.

"Bella," Edward whispered, sitting next to me, and bringing my face close to his. "It's not over. Our baby will be born - healthy, and well."

I shook my head, and turned back, hugging a pillow. Edward was speaking softly to the doctor. My breathings were laboured as the minutes passed. When I heard the door close, I sat up, rubbing my chest.

"Bella, everything will be okay." Edward climbed onto the bed, and hugged me.

"Let's just forget it, Edward. I don't want to carry him anymore." I choked. "I'm just so tired."

He studied my eyes for awhile. "You don't mean that."

I didn't reply, but leaned against his shoulder, sobbing.

"We can do it, together, Bella. We can." He promised, stroking my hair.


	15. Siblings

.Bella.

"Hey!" Alec waved.

"Hi," I beckoned him to sit next to me on the bench.

The garden was my favourite place in the castle. It was quiet, and so beautiful. The soft, splashing of the waters from the fountain were like music to my ears. It was a vibrant, breath taking scenery. I would sit here all day long to sing to my baby.

"You like being here?" Alec asked, as he sat down.

I nodded. "It's the most beautiful place on earth. Like...the Garden of Eden."

"You haven't even seen the Garden of Eden before," He snickered.

I laughed. "No, I haven't. But we can never compare a sacred garden to a normal one."

He grinned. "My mum used to take Jane and I here to play everyday."

My placed one hand on my huge belly, and smiled. "Your mum must have been a very beautiful lady. Jane is such a pretty girl."

He pursed his lips, and nodded. "She was. I remember marvelling at her beauty when she sat in front of the mirror, brushing her hair."

"Do you miss her?" I asked softly.

He looked up to the sky, fighting back tears. I touched his shoulder briefly.

"Yeah," He laughed slightly. "I miss her. She was the only one who loved me so much."

"How about your father?" I asked. "He loves you too."

Alec shook his head slowly. "Not really. He expects me to be a real man - one who never sheds tears. Ever since mum died, he had been cold towards Jane and I."

I looked at him. To me, he was just a young boy - growing up, and learning new things everyday. Like most teenagers, he needed care, love, and concern. But he was deprived of these ever since he was six.

"I think your father loves you." I whispered, staring at the violet orchids.

"I really doubt that." He said quietly.

"No parent would ever abandon their children. Even if your parent is the worst devil on earth, there is a love that is there - just not shown. Your father may be cold, or unfeeling. But deep inside, there is warmth - like fire - that is burning for you and your sister."

"You're just seventeen, Bella." Alec chuckled humorlessly, his smile never reaching his eyes. "You speak like a forty-year-old."

I smiled. "Yes, I'm seventeen. But I'm going to be a mother soon."

"Have you...have you ever wondered if your whole life has been wasted since joining us, and having a baby?"

I thought about that for awhile. "Honestly, I have. When I'd first came in, I tried to think of different methods to end my life. Especially when I found out that I was expecting, I contemplated to throw myself into the sea." I looked at him, and smiled. "You see, Alec, God works in mysterious ways. I ended falling in love with your cousin, and struggled to keep our baby alive."

His jaw was set. "Does it hurt, when you leave your child?"

I knew why he asked that. "Your mother's pain must have been so great when she left you. Too great for words." I rubbed his shoulders.

His lips were quivering, and slowly, a tear slid down his cheek. I patted his back slowly, trying to comfort him.

"Alec, forget about being a real man. I'm the only one who is here. You can be a fifteen-year-old who is weeping for his mother. Let all your woes out, don't keep them inside." I said softly.

More tears slid down his cheeks. "Do you know how she died?" He whispered hoarsely.

I shook my head. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

He stared down at the grass below. "She was forced to drink poisoned wine. _Some people _blamed her for having an affair with one of the gardeners. But she didn't. It just happened that she was comforting him when he had lost his wife. She did that as what a princess should do for her people. "

I kept silent, listening to him.

"She shouldn't have died. But it was part of the law that if you were an adulterer, you must be put to death. That is how she left Jane and I. She left on the first day of autumn, when the leaves had turned golden."

He tried to smile, but failed. "It was a year later, that I picked myself up, knowing that my mother will never return. I had to be strong for Jane. I'm living for her, and not anyone else. It is as if I am locked in this place - surviving for my sister."

I swallowed. "You are the bravest boy I have ever met, Alec."

He smirked, tears still falling. "Jane is not strong at all. She needs love, but doesn't show it. She is sad, but keeps it to herself. When I stand by her door and listen to her cry at night, I weep with her. Her heart cries out for our mother."

Without realising it, a drop of tear fell onto my lap. I felt sorry for them.

"Sometimes I wonder why God took her away from us." He whispered, looking up at the blue sky.

"That's what I felt too, when my father left." The lump in my throat was growing bigger by the minute. "Life without him was like living without air. Alec, you have to understand how great our parents are. They have given us many things."

I heard him swallow loudly. "Pain." He whispered. "They have given me pain."

I shook my head, wiping a tear away from the corner of his eye. "It is_ love_. It is a love that is freely given and never taken back."

He continued to look at the white, fluffy clouds. "I wished she had never gone. At times, I feel so helpless, and knew that if my mum was here, she would know what to do."

"Yes, it is like that. A mother holds her children's hands for a little while, and their hearts forever."

He looked at me. "Bella?"

"What is it, Alec?"

"If it is not too much to ask...can you be my listening ear whenever I need help?"

I smiled, blinking back tears. "Of course."

"Thanks." He said, standing up, and drying his tears.

"Today is a special day, you know?" He said.

"Why?"

"Because I have met another soul who understands me." He grinned, then sprinted off, back to the doors.

I smiled, rubbing my stomach, and feeling the cool breeze pass. I was almost done with the sweater. It was three-quarters completed, and resting on the stone table next to me.

"I love you, baby." I whispered. "Mummy will bring you out to this world, no matter what it costs."

As if understanding, my little boy kicked me.

.Alec.

"Jane?" I knocked softly on the door.

"Come in." She said.

I pushed the door open, and she was on her bed, sketching. She smiled, when she saw me, her face lightening up. When was the last time I'd seen her smile?

"Hey," I sat on her bed, by her feet.

"Hello." She grinned, and continued with her drawings.

Jane loved to draw, ever since she was a kid. But our father never approved of it. He said that drawings were only for kids who had nothing better to do.

"Jane..." I opened my mouth, then shut it.

"Yeah?" She looked at me.

"Maybe, we should stop it." I said slowly.

"Stop what?" She frowned.

"We should leave Bella and her baby alone." I whispered.

Her lips twitched. "_What_?"

"I don't want to hurt her. She's just like mum. She wants to protect her children."

"What are you trying to say?" She said through gritted teeth. "You're trying to tell me that you're backing out of the plan?"

I nodded my head slowly. Her eyes widened, and she threw her drawing materials onto the floor roughly.

"You're out of your mind." She hissed. "Do you know what you're even saying?!"

I nodded my head again, and she stared at me.

"I can't hurt her." I said softly. "I just can't bring myself to."

"Fuck you, Alec." She snarled, and I flinched. "You're just so fucked up."

The lump in my throat was suffocating. "Yes, you're right, Jane. I'm really fucked up. I'm not even on my sister's side anymore."

I could see angry tears brimming in her eyes. "Fuck you." She choked. "Who do you think you are, making use of my trust?"

I got stood up, and reached for her notebook and pencils.

"I will never tell anyone what you are doing, Jane. I will _never_." I promised, placing the broken pencils on her bed.

"You bastard." She was sobbing now. I wanted to put my arms around her - to let her know that I was still her same brother she could rely on.

"What pains me is that, I have failed as an older brother. I have taken away your innocence, and replaced them with hatred." I looked at her. "I'm sorry, Jane."

She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. "I won't waste my time talking to fuckers."

"I know. I'm a fucker, it's true."

"Get out."

Tears gushed out of my eyes. I had crossed the line. Now, she will never forgive me.

"Jane, if you ever feel lonely, my doors will always be open for you." I whispered. Her eyes were swollen.

"That will be the day when you see my dead body." She spat.

"I will never let you die before me."

"Stop acting like you fucking care about me when you don't." Her words seemed to slap me. "I don't give a shit about you anymore."

I sighed, and nodded. "I'll still love you, no matter what."

"Fuck off." She buried herself underneath her blanket.

"I'll do just that, Jane."

I opened the door slowly, each step I took burned my heart.

I was stepping away from my sister.


	16. Life

.Bella.

"Do you know something, Edward?" I said, leaning against his warm body.

The cool air around us caused me to shiver once in awhile. But it was worth it, to sit by the lake, and admire the landscape. The majestic mountains reached high above the clouds, and the tall trees seemed to bow when the wind blew, their branches sheltering the wild flowers. The sky was clear - so blue that it hurt my eyes when I looked at it. I could hear the singing of little sparrows, while the butterflies danced with their song.

"What is it, Bella?" Edward asked, swaying our bodies gently from left to right.

"In fourteen days, our little boy will be born into the world." I smiled.

Edward chuckled. "Yes, I can't wait to see him. I hope he has his mother's beautiful eyes, and soft, pale skin."

I giggled. "I hope he looks like his father in every way."

He kissed the back of my head. "What should we name him?" He asked.

"Nathaniel." I said softly, without even thinking.

"That's a nice name." I could hear a smile in his voice. "What does it mean?"

"Gift of God." I whispered. My baby truly was a gift - a gift that can never be replaced.

Edward pressed his lips to my shoulders.

"How about his middle name?" I asked.

He thought about that for awhile.

"Christian." He said finally.

I smiled. "That's beautiful."

He nodded. "Our child will be a follower of Christ."

"Nathaniel Christian Cullen," I said softly, hearing the flow of his name. It was unique.

We sat there for awhile, listening to the music of nature. Nathaniel kicked my stomach, and Edward laughed when he felt it. A few of the servants moved heavy rocks around. The king wanted a mini artificial waterfall to be built, just for Nathaniel.

"Sire," A guard bowed, facing Edward.

"What is it, Jonathan?"

"The King wants you to be in the throne room immediately."

Edward sighed, and pressed his lips to mine. "I'll be back soon, don't move."

I smiled, nodding. He stood up, and jogged back to the front door, waving when he turned.

"Bella!" He called from across. I turned.

"I love you!" He made a heart shape using his hands.

I laughed, and waved, gesturing him to go in quickly. The servants around were busy, running back to the other end of the castle to take more rocks.

It was refreshing to sit by the lake. It reminded of Charlie - he always took me to the beach when the weather was perfect. I never knew how to swim. My Dad tried to teach me, but I refused. I had a phobia of water, ever since I had a near-death experience at the swimming pool with Jacob.

I stretched my legs out, even though it wasn't appropriate for a princess to do so, and closed my eyes, feeling the warmth of the golden sun touch my skin.

"Your highness," A deep voice was next to me.

"Yes?" I asked, my eyes still shut.

"I'm so sorry," The voice said gravely.

I frowned, and opened my eyes immediately. The same guard, who had told Edward that the king wanted to see him, was kneeling before me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, seeing the fear in his eyes.

He shook his head, and pursed his lips. In a quick movement, he tied a rope around one of the grey, heavy rocks, and fastened it around my ankles. I watched him, my heart beating fast.

"W-What are you doing?!" I shouted, trying to scramble to my feet, but when I tried to move, the rock held my legs still, and I fell back, groaning in pain when my stomach hit the ground.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness," He whispered again, his eyes hard.

I started to sob. "Wait. Please, let me go!"

He shook his head. "I cannot do that. My purpose here is to kill you."

I stared at him, wide-eyed. My hands were trembling violently.

"Edward!" I screamed, when I found my voice. "Edward, help me!"

The guard clamped his gloved hand on my mouth to muffle my cries. I tried to back away from the edge of the lake, but it was too late. He pushed my body down roughly, and I fell into the waters, without even having the chance to scream.

The cold waters hit my body painfully, as the rock dragged me down. The terror that was raging in my heart was far beyond words. Water rushed down my lungs in less than a minute. The lake was far deeper than I'd expected it to be.

_Oh, God. Please help me. Please._

I couldn't let my child die. We have come this far - he can't leave now.

My hands struggled to touch something - anything that would pull me up. But there was _nothing_. My heart wept for the life inside of me. He was so small, so vulnerable. He couldn't go yet - not until I'd given birth to him.

My body sank deeper, and deeper, till I could no longer see the sunlight.

_Mummy has failed you again, Nathaniel._

...

_My father once told me that even if you are on the path of death - where all else is dark, there will always be a flicker of light somewhere. Open your eyes, and you will see hope. Once you have found it, you are safe._

There was a point in time when I jolted awake in the waters, feeling my child urging me to save him. I had said countless of prayers to the Lord, but which one had he heard?

.Narrator.

Every prayer of hers reached God's ears.

When her limp body was pulled out by her husband, there was a faint heartbeat. She never saw the light, but Edward did. Many people rushed her to the hospital, calling out to her. She could hear none of the voices, not even Edward's.

The surgeons had never before encountered a case whereby a mother was dying, and yet her baby was well, kicking. They cut her open, and took the little baby from inside. His loud, vital cries filled the operating theater. The doctors handed him to his father.

Italy rejoiced for the birth of their new prince while Isabella fought for her life. Edward sank to the ground and prayed for his Bella to live. What would he do without her?

His anguish cries filled the hospitals, echoed by Rosalie's.

She had lost her Ryan. Halfway through the night, a knife was slit across his throat, and Rosalie's baby was gone. Emmett carried his son's body, and walked around, tears falling. He pleaded for him to wake up.

But he never did.

The angered king sent his men to find the culprit, grieving for his grandchild.

Jane and her father stood by the window, smiling triumphantly. The were close to succeeding.

Carlisle and Esme did what they could to protect little Nathaniel, taking turns to watch him at night.

Jasper was with Edward all the time, never leaving him.

Alice watched on as Bella struggled to keep herself alive.

Sitting by the garden, Alec cried. He mourned for everything that has happened. Pain seared through his chest like waves. If the royal family was broken, what would Italy do?


	17. Letter

.Narrator.

Jane stood in front of the king, fearless. She was questioned so many times, but she never answered any of them. The king roared in frustration, and Rosalie raised her hand, slamming it against Jane's cheek. The impact was so great that she fell to the ground. She kept silent, as Rosalie screamed at her, demanding why she killed her son.

_It will all be over,_ she promised herself._ I'll be with Mum again._

She was given a death sentence, but she felt no shame in that. Her hunger for revenge was satisfied. Killing Ryan, and pushing Bella into the lake was her idea. All human beings wanted justice. This was hers.

She saw Emmett pulling Rosalie into his arms, and Jasper next to the king, while Alice stood by the side, supporting Alec. Edward was holding his baby. Bella was in her bedroom - she was in a coma. The doctors said that she may not wake up.

Jane stood up again, and listened to the angry shouts of the king. Her gaze moved over to her brother, who was crying silently. She had let him down. She wanted to cry with him, but her pride was far too great. His eyes pleaded for a miracle, that she wouldn't die. But she would, wouldn't she?

Lex knelt down beside Jane. He begged the king to kill him, and not her. As if placing her cold heart into fire, her soul melted. For the first time in nine years, she felt loved.

The king ignored Lex, and ordered Jane to be sent back to her room to await death.

So she did.

As she walked back to her chambers, she trailed her fingers on the walls, imagining her life as a normal teenager. Would it have been happier? Her gaze fell to the lake below the windows. She didn't feel sorry for throwing Bella in there. But she did, however, feel sorry that she had to be Edward's wife, and go through this.

Every step she took, she reflected on the years she'd spent hating everybody. All the memories - good or bad - filled her mind. It didn't matter if she was going to die. At least, she had spent fifteen years alive and breathing.

When she reached the door to her room, she pulled the handle slowly, and stepped in. Sitting on her bed, she looked at the picture that was resting on the table.

Alec stood, with his hands in Jane's. It was during a holiday season, and she remembered how this picture was taken. The both of them had sneaked out of the castle to play. When they got back, Alec had seventy strokes of the cane.

Alec was the one who told the king everything about Jane's scheme. But what rights did she have to hate him? The reason why she was sitting then, and breathing, was because her brother had always been her pillar of support.

A drop of tear rolled down her cheek. If Alec were here, he would wipe away her tears, and tell her to be strong.

She lay her head on the soft pillows, and drifted off to sleep, with the picture in her hands. If only God would take her home while she dreamed. Wouldn't that be the happiest ending for her?

...

Darkness filled the room when Jane awoke. Turning on the lights, she walked out, wondering when her hour of death would arrive. The moment she opened the door, Alice stood outside. There were no hatred in her eyes - just sympathy . Without a word, she handed a slip of paper to Jane, and walked down the hall.

Jane watched her walk away, till Alice's shadow was out of sight. She looked at the paper, and unfolded it, reading.

_Dearest Jane,_

_By the time you read this, I probably would be on the road to meet Mum. _

_Don't cry. I've told you once, that I would never let you go before me. I can never bear to see you being punished, and I gladly take the resposibility for your acts. Thus, I have requested to our Uncle to let me die in your place._

_Maybe...you are holding back tears right now. I will not blame you for that. Ever since we were young, you forced yourself to cry alone, or not to cry at all. But if you go back to your room, and shut the doors, I hope you do smile at our picture by your table. We had fun playing in the snow, didn't we?_

_I don't want you to feel guilty, but take my death as a turning point. It is never too late to start again, Jane. Leave your pride behind, and humble yourself. _

_I have just a few minutes to write this letter to you. I'm sorry, that I didn't say good bye. When I walked into your room, you were sleeping so soundly, I didn't want to wake you up._

_We have shed tears, and laughed hard throughout these fifteen years together. I have never regretted having you as my sister. You are the only unique, and special Jane that I know._

_If you ever feel sad, or alone, go to the garden. I will be there, sitting on the bench, and waiting for you._

_Till we meet again, my sister. I love you always._

_Alec._

Jane stared at the black ink against the white paper. She blinked once, and four crystal tears fell onto the letter. Alec had given his life in exchange for hers. That wasn't fair. It wasn't fair to him.

Slowly, she walked back to her room, dragging her feet. She climbed onto her bed, and picked the picture up. Her hands trembled, as she held it up to her lips. Gently, she placed a kiss on her brother's smiling face.

...

The next morning, she awoke. She passed Bella's room, and peeped inside. Edward let Nathaniel crawl around the bed, as Bella remained unconscious.

"Hey, little buddy. Let's give Mummy a morning kiss, shall we?" Edward lifted his son up, and let his lips trail over Bella's. She could see the sadness in her cousin's eyes when Bella never opened hers.

Little Nathaniel smiled at Edward, and wiped his father's tears away with his little fingers. Edward hugged him close.

Jane stepped back, and walked down to Emmett's room. Rosalie hugged Ryan's teddy bear in a daze, as Emmett leaned his forehead against the side of her head. She let out a sob, and he wrapped his arms around her.

Jane swallowed the lump in her throat, and walked back to her room.

Jasper and Alice were standing there, and Jane stopped in her tracks.

"We heard you're moving." Jasper said quietly.

Jane nodded, looking down.

"Lex is going with you." Alice said. "I've released him from his service."

Gratitude washed through Jane. Not only was her life spared, they even allowed the man that she loves to go with her.

"I will not come back," She whispered to Jasper and Alice.

The couple exchanged a brief look, then turned back to her. They were silent for a minute.

"Farewell, Jane." Jasper said.

"Goodbye, my cousin." Alice's eyes were soft.

"If we ever meet again," Jane took a deep breath to calm herself. "Do tell me how Bella is doing."

She didn't bother looking back to see their reactions, but went into her room, and brought her suitcase out. With one final glance at Alec's door, she walked down the stairs, and out to the garden. With every step she took, her feet dragged. Her brother promised to meet her there, and she found herself staring at an empty bench.

She felt silly to be standing among the flowers, and expecting Alec to appear. But being in the garden gave her a sense of peace. Childhood memories danced before her eyes.

"Live with the wonder of a child," She whispered to herself, remembering her mother's last words.

This time, many tears fell onto her dress as she strolled out to the iron gates. She had no reason to be here anymore. Her brother was gone, and her father had gone mad. They locked him up in a mental institution. When she visited him the day before, he just stared at her - as if she were a stranger to him.

Lex was there, waiting. He took her hand in his, and they walked away.

As she walked, she prayed. Now, she felt free. The further she went, the more her heart fluttered. She was leaving this place for good. It was a place where her sin thrived. She left her shadow behind, and took all the happy memories along.

Jane never turned back.


	18. Awakening

.Narrator.

Edward sat on the chair, watching Nathaniel run around the room, playing with this toy car. Three years had passed, and Nathaniel no longer crawled. He was actively moving about, chasing after little sparrows, or letting harmless earthworms crawl on his fingers. He was progressing so fast, that time seemed to have gone haywire.

They had just gotten back from Alice and Jasper's wedding. That girl truly looked like a princess in her white dress, and silver tiara. Rosalie was back to architecture, while Emmett was officially the rightful heir to the throne. Carlisle and Esme travelled to different parts of the world, helping people in need.

Jane had graduated from high school, and was leaving for Oxford. She stayed with Lex, and his parents.

His eyes trailed to Bella on the bed. She was still unconscious. Her heart was beating, yet she never awoke. For three years, she lay still. Sometimes, Edward would dream of her waking up.

_But it's just a dream_, he would tell himself.

Little Nathaniel crawled onto his father's lap, panting, and grinning. Edward smiled, and kissed his hair. It pained him to look at Nathaniel's eyes - they were Bella's.

"I'd better clean you up, little buddy," Edward lifted his son up, and headed for the bathroom.

Nathaniel squealed, when the cold water touched his skin. Edward laughed, and rinsed Nathaniel thoroughly with soap, making sure he was clean.

"Momma loves me," Nathaniel smiled adorably. That was what Edward had said to him since he was a baby. It was very true - Bella loved Nathaniel more than life itself.

"Of course," Edward bent down to kiss his forehead. "If you are good, momma will recover quickly."

Nathaniel nodded his head. For a three year old, he just knew so much. He was such an intelligent boy - it made Edward proud. When he was done, Edward dressed him in his pyjamas.

He held Nathaniel's hand, and they walked out of the bathroom.

"Let's say goodnight to momma," Edward lifted Nathaniel up, and he planted a kiss firmly on Bella's cheek.

"Night night, momma. Nat Nat loves you." Nathaniel wrapped his little arms around Bella's neck.

_Why won't you wake up, Bella?_ Edward thought sadly. _He misses you, even though he barely knows his mother._

He brought Nathaniel to the other end of the room, where the little boy slept at night. It was a colourful corner full of toys. Nathaniel never liked to sleep on a bed - he preferred to sleep on the soft mattress with teddy bears surrounding him. Sometimes, Edward would sleep there with him.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." Edward kissed Nathaniel, and sat with him till he slept.

.Bella.

_My fingers twitched again. It was as if there was an invisible being holding my hand. The touch was soft, and warm._

_"Hey Dad!" I called happily, as my father approached closer._

_He had a bright smile on his face. The corners of his eyes were wrinkled. It was the first day of summer - the sun was shining brightly. He came to sit next to me on the swing._

_"Bells, what are you reading?" He asked, looking at the book in my hands._

_"The little Prince." I smiled. "The best book ever written."_

_"Hmm...I used to read that to you when you were young." He rubbed his chin._

_I knew that look. "You have something to say, Dad?"_

_He pursed his lips, his eyes seemed to be far away. "You've spent quite a number of days with me."_

_"Yeah, I know. It's great to be with you again, Daddy." I hugged him, and he laughed._

_After awhile, he sighed. "It's time for you to go back now."_

_I frowned. "Go back where?"_

_"It's time to wake up." _

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Bells, I am really happy to have you back with me. But somewhere...other souls are crying for you to return."_

_The more he spoke, the more confusing his words became. _

_"I love you, Bells. Don't ever forget that, okay?" He hugged me._

_"Where am I supposed to go?" I asked, terror ripping through me. I didn't want to leave my father._

_"You will know."_

_He got up, and walked away. I wanted to chase after him, to ask him where I was supposed to go. But my body remained rooted. His figure became smaller, and smaller, until he was gone completely. I looked around, confused, and horrified._

_The faint beeping annoyed me more than ever - it was always there._

_The garden was bright and shining. Beyond that was a gate, made of gold._

_I realised that I've never walked through that gate before. I frowned, and stood up, feeling the attraction of the gate pulling me to it. My bare feet swept past grass, and before I knew it, I stood in front of the gate. _

_Beyond the gate was another garden. I could see a lady with soft, brown curls that fell to her waist. She was wearing a white gown that swayed dramatically when the wind blew. Her pale skin was radiant, and smooth. She was playing with a little boy. When he laughed, it seemed as if nature was laughing with him._

_I'd never seen her before._

_"Hello," I called._

_She looked up, and smiled. But never said a word. _

_I opened the gate, and stepped out._

.Narrator.

Her eyelids fluttered open. She swallowed thickly, and looked around the room. The beeping were loud and clear next to her. She pulled herself up, and her muscles ached, as if they have never been used at all. The sun shone through the glass windows. She could hear water running from the bathroom.

Isabella was home.

She pulled the blanket away slowly, and let her feet touch the ground. Her eyes started to tear as she looked at the once familiar room. At the end of the room hung a translucent curtain, and she walked towards it - her footsteps shaky. She drew the curtains aside, and stared at the little boy who was sound asleep.

He was the boy in the garden.

She knelt down, and touched the boy's bronze hair. He rolled over, and sniffed. His eyes opened, and he touched her finger.

"Momma?" He asked sleepily, as he sat up.

More tears fell, as memories flooded back. Her little baby was sitting before her - alive and well. She let out a sob, and pulled him into her arms, feeling his soft skin against hers. How long had she been gone?

"Momma!" He shouted happily.

She kissed his cheek.

"Hello, Nathaniel," She choked, her voice hoarse.

"Wait, momma." He shouted, and hopped off her lap. He ran straight for the bathroom, and pounded on the door.

"Daddy!"

The door opened immediately, and Edward stepped out, wearing only a pair of jeans. He bent down, eyes anxious.

"What's the matter, Nat? Had bad dreams again?"

Nathaniel pointed to Bella, who stood there, eyes wide.

"Momma!" Nathaniel squealed.

Edward stared, unbelieving. He looked at the empty bed, and then back to her.

"Bella?" He whispered.

Her lips quivered, and she smiled a little. Edward dashed across the room, sweeping her off the ground. He hugged her tightly, tears falling. She breathed in his sweet scent, and kissed his neck.

God had answered her prayer.

_The end :)_


End file.
